rosas, espinas y asesinos
by CATITA-EDWIN
Summary: cada rosa tiene olor y fragancia, miles de rosas y asesinos, winry una rosa se enamora de ed el asesino mas peligroso de central,amor prohibido y romanse, hasta cuanto puedes luchar por el amor?, darias tu vida?, CAPITULO 12: EDWIN ROYAI Y ALMEI AL MAXIMO! CAP 12 SUBIDOOO!
1. Chapter 1

LA ROSA MAS BELLA

Este mundo está lleno de bellas mujeres, tan bellas y delicadas como rosas, cada una con un encanto especial, con un olor inigualable, algunas tienen espinas que hieren profundamente y otras son heridas por sus propias espinas que envenenan su corazón haciéndolas perder su color, perder su olor y lo más importante pierden el amor, entre toda esta belleza y delicadeza están ellos: matan personas, no tienen sentimientos, les encanta matar bellas rosas, entre más bellas mejor, se esconden en la oscuridad y las capturan, al ser atrapadas por ellos no se vuelve a verlas nunca, dejan este mundo pero su fragancia no desaparece y se une al viento para ser libre y perderse en el azul del cielo.

Central es como un jardín, rosas flores y plantas, en esta ciudad hay una rosa que no tiene igual, una rosa que es inigualable, una rosa que tiene tal belleza , tal delicadeza que la hace la más bella de todas las rosas, su cabello es rubio como hilos de oro, sus ojos son zafiros azules iguales al mar, su bello rostro es delicado y deslumbrante, sus labios son suaves y rosados, sus mejillas son rosa pastel, su blanca piel es sedosa y por ultimo todo su ser tiene una fragancia dulce e exquisita, su nombre es Winry rockbell : la rosa celeste cielo, ruda e indomable pero al mismo tiempo delicada y hermosa, camina por las calles y se encuentra con ella.

Winry: hola riza como estas?

Riza: hola winry, yo estoy bien que bueno es verte

Riza es la mejor amiga de winry, tan delicada, firme, audaz he inteligente, es la segunda rosa mas bella, sus ojos son de un hermoso color ámbar, sus cabellos son color rubio deslumbrante, sus labios son rosados pálidos y bellos, sus mejillas son color rosa pastel, su blanca piel es suave y delicada, su fragancia es dulce he embriagadora, su nombre es riza hawkeye: la rosa amarilla oro, desafiante, fuerte y bella a laves tan delicada como winry la rosa celeste cielo.

Winry: no he tenido ni un cliente en la tienda de auto-mails

Riza: no tengas pena, le quitare el brazo a cualquiera para que se ponga auto-mail y te visite

Winry: no es mala idea pero mejor no lo hacemos jajajaj

Riza: a donde te dirigías ahora?

Winry: me iba a juntar con Rita en la disco, vamos?

Riza: claro, no me la pierdo

Winry lleva a riza a tomar un taxi, pasaron unos minutos y llegaron a la disco más grande de toda central, entraron entusiasmadas, encontraron a rita, se pusieron a bailar casi toda la noche, winry sintió como alguien la jalaba a la pista de baile: era un joven de ojos dorados cabellos igualitos a sus ojos y un cuerpo bien formado.

Winry: quién eres?

Él le dio una vuelta y le tomo la cintura delicadamente, como se trata aun rosa

¿: No importa mi nombre bella rosa celeste cielo

Winry: como me has dicho?

¿: Te he dicho tu segundo nombre: el nombre de tu rosa y color

El volvió a darla vuelta, deslizo sus manos por su desnuda espalda, para volver a tomarla de la cintura y mirarla a los ojos

Winry: me gusta cómo me has puesto pero me llamo winry

¿: Que hermoso nombre

El, la deslizo hacia atrás y volvió a la postura de antes solo que más apegado a ella

Winry: bailas muy bien…cómo te llamas?

Ed: mi nombre es Edward elric señorita

Winry: es precioso tu nombre (sonrojada)

El dj toco un lento, winry abraso a ed, este la abraso también, se separaron, se quedaron conectados con la mirada, ed se acercó poco a poco a los labios de winry , esta le acaricio la mejilla

Winry pov****

A pesar de conocerte por primera vez esta noche, siento una fuerte conexión, me atraes de tal forma no te imaginas y quiero conocerte de tal forma pueda leerte con la mirada, eres tu el misterio que debo descifrar, eres tú el candado que debo abrir solo tu eres el primero que me ha hecho vibrar y estremecerme cuando me tocas y tú eres el único que ha cautivado mi corazón a primera vista.

Ed pov****

Delicada rosa, nada iguala tu rostro angelical, nunca he visto tal belleza linda princesa, siento cálido mi frio corazón, al tocarte tu fragancia llega a mi como el aire que respiro, pero soy un asesino y algún día tendré que matarte, por eso disfruta esta noche mas que nunca.

Sus labios se juntaron, la música estaba presente, todo giraba en torno a ellos 2 , winry cerro sus ojos, ed besaba sus labios, de pronto se apagaron todas las luces de la disco.

Ed: este será uno de los muchos besos que te robare (susurro en el oído de winry)

Se prendieron las luces, ed ya no estaba, winry se acarició los labios, se sonrojo al recordar el beso y las palabras de él, pero se enojó ¿Cómo se atrevía el a robarle un beso? ¿Cómo se dejó besar por él?

Riza: winry, vámonos

Winry: claro

Winry acompaño a riza hasta su departamento, winry caminaba por las calles cuando oyó unos gritos, desgarradores gritos de ayuda, winry corrió y corrió en dirección a la vos suplicante, entro a un callejón, le dio terror pero siguió caminando, encontró a una mujer sangrando en el suelo mientras el joven asesino le quitaba el cuchillo del corazón, él se alejó de la mujer y winry corrió a ayudarla.

Winry: está usted bien? (lloraba)

Señora: p-por f-favor a-ayúdame

Él quería terminar con su trabajo pero winry le dio la cara

Winry: no te atrevas a tocarla, no dejare que la hagas sufrir más

¿: No te involucres winry, o tendré que matarte a ti también

Winry: c-como sabes mi nombre?

El fue rápido y mato a la mujer frente a los ojos de winry, la sangre corría y corría, el cuerpo de la mujer se volvió frio y sin fragancia, winry estaba en shock, frente a sus ojos había muerto una persona y ella no había podido ayudarla, se sentía miserable y asustada, la luz de la luna entro al callejón y ella pudo ver al asesino, se le rompió el corazón cuando vio el rostro de el

Winry: tu….no puede ser…como has podido?

Winry sintió un golpe en la cabeza, cuando se despertó estaba en una habitación, una cama y un espejo, sin ventanas, una sola puerta, estaba sola, habían muebles y ropa de hombre, una alfombra y cosas e otros objetos

¿: Has despertado

Winry se fue a un rincón de la habitación, lloraba en silencio, no lo quería ver, si lo miraba recordaría a esa mujer

Winry: en dónde estoy?

¿: en mi habitación

Winry: déjame ir

¿: No puedo (se acerca a ella)

Winry: aléjate (grito) no quiero verte, no quiero oírte….

¿: Tranquila no te voy a hacer daño

Winry: me das miedo…..no me toques, te odiooooo (grita llorando)

El la agarro de la mano fuertemente y la levanto, le miro serio

Winry: por favor no me hagas daño (solloza)….te lo ruego…no me mates, por qué?, porque la mataste Edward?...

Ed: winry no te metas en lo que no te incumbe y además yo….

Ed la besa en los labios pero winry se separa de él y le planta una buena cachetada

Winry: no quiero que me toque nunca más…..oíste ahora lo único que siento por ti es miedo y asco…..lo que sentí por ti antes murió

Winry se va a su rincón y se abraza a si misma

Ed: en cambio a mí lo que siento por ti se hace más fuerte winry, poco a poco hace cálido mi corazón frio…..

Winry pov*****

No se por qué? Pero nada podrá cambiar lo que siento por ti, aunque seas un asesino te sigo amando como el primer momento, sigo enamorada de ti aunque algún día este sentimiento signifique mi muerte, si tengo que morir prefiero que tu me mates porque de esa forma moriré feliz en tus brazos, por ahora te amare en secreto.

Aquí les tengo este capítulo ojala les guste, se vienen muchos más capiiiiiiis y ojala sea de su agrado…este capiii me salio poético?

Dejen un rebiew y háganme saber sus opiniones y háganme feliz con ellos, besos y cuídense


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí está el nuevo capi, lo siento por la demora, y lo más bueno es que aparece ROY EL ASESINO DE LAS LLAMAS HURRAAAAAAAAAA… en el próximo habrá más romance y misterio pero por ahora , riza está muy confundida , porque ha conocido a un hombre muy misterioso y guapo , sexy , encantador y sus ojos negros me encantan y sus músculos y todo su ser y…jajjajaajajjaaj lo siento cada vez fantaseo más jajajjajja por poco me quedo en el mundo roy"land….bueno aquí está el capi esperadooooooooo DISFRUTENLO!

Olor y fragancia

Al otro día del hecho ocurrido riza había ido a la tienda de winry pero…no la encontró busco por toda la casa pero no dio con winry, la noche anterior solo había sido acompañada por ella y la vio irse sola por las calles, estaba realmente preocupada, tenía un mal presentimiento, encontraría a winry fuera lo que fuera, salió de la tienda y miro a sus espaldas, estaba segura que alguien la miraba nunca había sentido una presencia así, era como si esa alma fuera vacía y sin sentimientos, la espiaban

¿: Bella rosa color oro cada vez te acercas más a la verdad, te terminaras quemando muy pronto

El misterioso hombre que la espiaba desaparecía en las sombras, riza se dio vuelta pero no había nadie, estaba segura de que algo o alguien la seguía, era La misma presencia de antes pero de más cerca, estaba sospechando alguien la seguía y no quería ser encontrado

Riza: quien está ahí?

Nadie respondió, riza siguió con su camino pero estaba alerta por si esa presencia volvía, vio sangre en un callejón, siguió los rastros y vio a una mujer, estaba muerta, riza llamo a los policías que llegaron rápidamente revisaron todo el callejón en busca de respuestas e huellas del asesino pero no encontraron nada, al irse los policías riza empezó a buscar sus propias evidencias, lo que encontró le puso el corazón helado como hielo, había un llave, en ella había una inicial ´´w´´, no lo podía creer, winry había estado ahí, si estaba su llave ahí winry había estado en defensa de alguien muy peligroso,¡ WINRY HABIA SIDO SECUESTRADA POR EL ASESINO!, no podía llegar a otro acuerdo, winry estaba en peligro y solo ella podía salvarla

Riza: descuida winry, yo iré por ti aunque me cueste la vida, eres como mi propia hermana y no dejare que nadie y nada te haga daño solo espérame, te encontrare lo prometo

Riza salió del callejón con rumbo a su casa, hay tenía sus pistolas he escopetas, se equiparía bien, savia muy poco a lo que se enfrentaba pero no dejaría sola a winry, llego a su casa se tenía que preparar, esa misma persona vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos

¿: eres interesante, jugare un poco contigo…..riza hawkeye…..rosa color oro

CON WINRY*****

No quería comer nada, no tenía a nadie, no tenía su llave para defenderse y lo más importante: no tenía en quien confiar, quería volver a su vida normal y no estar ahí muriéndose lentamente, quería volver a su tienda y ver a riza su mejor amiga la persona que siempre estuvo con ella y fue como su hermana, se deslizo una lagrima por su mejilla nunca volvería a verla ni a ella ni a mei su segunda mejor amiga, no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba bañada en lágrimas, estaba sola en esa habitación, Edward entro por la puerta a lo que winry trato de salir pero no pudo, entro con ella en la habitación, winry fue a su rincón

Ed: no has comido nada

Winry no contesto nada, siempre estaba ahí sola, ese rincón era como su propio refugio anti el

Ed: winry por lo menos come un poco

Winry: no me llames por mi nombre yo no te conozco, termina con mi sufrimiento de una vez, mátame de una sola ves hazlo o yo lo hare por mí misma

ed la tomo de un brazo y la llevo fuera de la habitación, se encontraban subiendo unas escaleras en forma de caracol, eran interminables, llegaron a una habitación, tenía un gran balcón, una enorme ventana, una cama grande y unos muebles, dejo a winry adentro

ed: esta es tu habitación, no saldrás de aquí, y si quieres salir por la ventana es una caída libre y una muerte asegurada, así que estarás aquí hasta que el jefe decida qué es lo que haremos contigo

winry: que harán conmigo?

ed: eso lo decide el jefe, por ahora estarás aquí, es la única habitación que nadie conoce, estarás a salvo aquí

ed cerró la puerta con llave, winry fue al balcón y se puso a ver las estrellas, miro hacia abajo y era muy alto como para escapar, grito de dolor y rabia lloraba sin consolación no podía fingir fuerza en momentos como este, ed la escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta, winry callo dormida en la cama de la gran habitación tenía pocas fuerzas

CON RIZA****

Solo faltaba buscar pistas, escucho en la tv que había un incendio 5 calles frente al castillo abandonado, fue rápido, cuando llego solo habían cenizas, encontró una nota

Nota: El asesino de las llamas ha estado aquí, te daré una pequeña pista bella rosa: olor y fragancia, te estaré esperando

Olor y fragancia, no lo pensó 2 veces y fue al jardín floral de central, fue muy tarde, estaba hecho llamas, algo le decía que tenía que entrar, que había algo importante dentro de tal caos, con todo el valor entro y atravesó las llamas, vio a una pequeña niña toda lastimada, todavía respiraba riza la tomo en sus brazos y la saco de ahí la niña abrió sus ojos y le dijo a riza unas palabras

Niña: él dice que si sigues en esto te terminaras quemando como estas bellas rosas y flores ni hoy ni mañana pero pronto y dijo que la siguiente pista es: oro y plata

Después de estas palabras la niña cerro sus ojos, estaba desmayada y muy fragil, ella había estado mucho tiempo respirando humo, ella dio sus últimas palabras de conciencia y se quedó dormida en los brazos de riza y esta le acaricia la cabeza con delicadeza

Riza: descansa en paz pequeña, gracias a ti me estoy acercando a mi amiga

Riza escucho un susurro muy claro ´´un gracias y un de nada amiga´´, llamo a la policía y a los paramédicos, desapareció entre las calles, oro y plata, él se refería al dinero y donde hay dinero está el banco, tomo el taxi que pasaba frente a ella, llego al banco, otra vez era engañada, él no se refería al banco si no a la joyería, fue corriendo al ver humo cerca de allí, la joyería ardía en llamas una nota cayó en manos de riza

Nota: hielo y cristal, me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo, tarde o temprano te terminaras quemando mi querida rosa amarilla oro "muy pronto como para que te puedas salvar"

Hielo y cristal, fue corriendo a la pista de hielo, estaba todo vacío, se puso en el centro de la pista, alguien se apareció pero con la oscuridad no se le podía ver el rostro muy bien

¿: Muy inteligente de tu parte, he sido atrapado pero no capturado, que haras?, que planeas? Y como piensas escapar de mi?

Riza: dime en donde esta winry desgraciado

¿: No conozco tal nombre, solo conozco el tuyo preciosa

Riza: no te hagas el estúpido asesino de las llamas

¿: Cómo sabes mi apodo?

Riza: lo has mencionado en una de tus notas

¿: Le mandare tus saludos a tu amiguita porque hasta aquí has llegado, sabes mucho como para dejarte ir además a nosotros nos encanta asesinar a bellas rosas como tu

Riza: lo has confesado, no puedo morir aquí, ahora sé que tu sabes el lugar en donde esta winry

¿: Como dije antes terminaras ardiendo si sigues en esto

Riza empezó a dispararle pero no acertaba en ningún intento, era la mejor disparando y manejando armas pero no podía darle en ninguna parte del cuerpo, el lanzo llamas de sus dedos y los encerró juntos en un círculo de fuego, riza sintió el calor aumentando en su cuerpo, se sentía mareada cayó al suelo de rodillas levanto la vista y pudo ver el rostro del asesino iluminado por las llamas furiosas

Riza pov****

Creo que este es mi final, puedo ver su rostro iluminado por las llamas sus ojos negros no expresan sentimiento alguno en ellos se puede reflejar el fuego ardiendo descontrolado, me siento….confundida, dudare poco, una lagrima se desliza por mi mejilla, soy una débil y tonta

Riza: p-perdóname…..winry n-no pude hacer nada por ti…..perdóname (respira con dificultad)

¿: cual es tu verdadero nombre delicada rosa oro?

Riza: mi nombre es…riza hawkeye…tu nombre es….

¿: roy…..roy mustang alias asesino de las llamas

Riza pov****

Ya no puedo respirar, lo siento winry, lagrimas caen por mi ojos, me siento tan miserable, tan frágil, no debería de estar mostrando debilidad ante el enemigo

Riza: q-que…lindo….nombre (cae al suelo) dile a….a winry que yo…..yo….lo siento con toda mi alma….díselo…por…por favor espero que algún día la vida te de tu merecido asesino

Riza de desmaya….lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento caen libremente de sus sus ojos pasando por sus delicadas mejillas lastimadas, estaba muy herida como para mantenerse de pie, al estar en el suelo trata de levantarse pero no puede cuando abre sus ojos.. lo último que ve es: alguien la lleva en brazos corriendo por las calles, un foco alumbra su cara él es…..es…roy mustang el asesino de las llamas?, la mira fijamente al igual que el a ella, el sonríe….. escucha un susurro de parte de él y pierde la conciencia

"_luces mejor con una bella sonrisa en tu rostro"_

CON WINRY*****

Despertó y vio a ed acariciarle una mejilla se apartó rápidamente de él, asustada y ¿sonrojada? que quería de ella? Que quería hacerle y por último que sería de ella ahora?

Winry: tu q-que haces aquí? (asustada)

Ed: no quiero hacerte daño

Winry: no quiero verte, vete…por favor

Ed: si eso deseas me iré, pero no dudes en volverme a ver por aquí porque….. Volveré siempre

Ed se fue de la habitación, después de unas horas alguien entro pero no era ed era otro asesino, lucia como una palmera, un poco más alto que ella, sintió miedo al instante, él sonrió con malicia y puso la mirada en el cuerpo de winry, esta se asustó más aun, trato de alejarse pero se topó con la pared, el miedo creció en ella ahora estaba sola y nadie podía ayudarla…nadie

Winry: que quieres? Aléjate, soy muy peligrosa, te advierto estoy armada (grito)

Envy: quiero ver tu arma, es maquillaje?, pinta uñas?, hoooooo no me digas que es un espejo, me divertiré contigo

Winry saco su segunda arma mortal, una llave mediana, era de acero, beto a saber de donde la saco, winry le apunto con la llave a envy y este se asustó un poco, tal vez si era peligrosa y mucho

Envy: solo he venido a divertirme preciosa rosa no hay que ser agresivos solo déjate llevar, la pasaremos bien esta noche

Él se abalanza sobre ella quitándole la llave, un grito resonó en la habitación, empezó a acariciarla mientras winry trataba de alejarse de el, el intenta sacarle la ropa pero ella le da una patada en las partes bajas, pero eso no impide que se aleje de ella ahora la tiene a su merced, abrieron la puerta de golpe y envy fue a parar a la pared de un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Ed: no quiero que la vuelvas a tocar, ella es mía solo mía, has escuchado?, si te vuelves a acercar a ella….te matare

Winry se sonrojo al máximo, había escuchado bien?

Como esta?, espero que les haya gustado, estaba muy inspirada, todo por ustedes, déjenme rebiews pliiiiiiiiis, en el próximo va a aparecer….apareceraaaaaa….. PRIDE EL DOBLE DE ED PERO CON TATUAJES, pride el asesino de las sombras encuentra a winry a punto de escapar del castillo, se enamora de ella pero no sabe qué va a tener un rival muy pronto, esto va para ed también, quizás se hagan rivales en el próximo capítulo. Buenooooo bieeeee y esperen el próximo capiiiiiii

DEJEN REBIEWSSSSSSS PLISSSSSSSSSS


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les traigo el capiiiiiii, mucha tensión?, nervios quizás?, hare más preguntas?...tal vez si tal vez no…jajajajajjaja bueno aquí está el estreno ojala sea de su agrado, agradezco los rebiews cada palabra me encanta y hacen muy feliz y bueno aquí lean mi obra maestra muajajajajjajaa ho nooooo se me pego la risa de roy en colorín colorado noooooooooo pero se siente bien muajajjajajajajajjajaja . Ya mejor lean

Rosas arden en el fuego

_Las rosas más bellas arden en el fuego que mueve sus llamas salvajemente contra ellas en una danza mortal, el calor brota de sus pétalos y espinas, la rosa muere pero la fragancia y su dulce olor permanecen, se mesclan con la brisa del aire y el azul del cielo, así son libres pero la alma de la rosa permanece en las llamas salvajes del fuego hasta que este algún día se apague y solo queden cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa rosa delicada y bella_

Winry estaba más que sonrojada, había escuchado bien?

Envy: te has salvado preciosa, cuídate por que apareceré en cualquier momento

Ed: dudo en volver a verte por aquí, porque yo estaré con ella y no podrás acercártele…nunca ahora vete o tendrás problemas conmigo

Envy: me las pagaras acero, algún día tendré el gusto de ver angustia en tus ojos, esperare ese momento con ansias porque será tu fin, recuérdalo

Ed: no creo que pase eso, así que tendrás que morir esperando ese momento

Envy se fue de la habitación furioso realmente odiaba a Edward, winry se fue al rincón de la habitación como lo hacía siempre, ed se acercó a ella pero se quedó quieto al ver que temblaba, recogió la llave que estaba en el suelo y se la ofreció

Ed: tu llave, es tuya cierto? Tenla

Winry: g-gracias Edward también por lo de antes

Ed sonrió, se dirigió a la puerta la miro de nuevo quería irse para dejarla en paz por ahora pero winry lo detuvo de la mano delicadamente, ella lo miraba con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, al verla tan linda también él se sonrojo

Winry: de verdad...si no hubieras llegado el…

Ed: de todas formas no te hubiera hecho nada porque yo estoy aquí y por tu bien voy a visitarte todos los días

Winry: por qué?...por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?, por qué?

El, la abrazo fuertemente, winry correspondió, se acercó al rostro de ella y la beso pasionalmente haciéndola sonrojar, ella correspondió al instante, él se separó de ella y con su dedo índice acaricio los labios de winry, la miro intensamente, ella se le queda mirando

Ed: eso es un secreto….y recuerda este será un beso de los muchos que te robe….winry

Ed salió rápidamente de la habitación y cerro con llave, winry despertó de su shock con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus delicadas mejillas, puso la oreja en la puerta, parece que ed hablaba con un hombre seriamente

¿:_ ya he decidido…..mañana ella morirá, la sacrificaremos como a las otras, tu no tuviste problemas en matarlas así que tú la mataras mañana, pronto…seré el demonio más fuerte de este mundo, todas las rosas serán mías_

_Ed: así será jefe, mañana será el último día de esta chica_

_Jefe: la torturaras y la harás sufrir como a las otras, si no quieres le diré a roy que la mate y la haga arder en las llamas de su fuego, me comeré su alma y me hare mas fuerte_

_Ed: no creo que sea necesario, yo mismo la matare, cumpliré sus órdenes_

_Ed pov****_

_Siento desilusionarlo pero mañana yo la sacare de aquí, no permitiré que le hagan daño, la dejare libre lo más pronto posible…..winry pronto saldrás de aquí con mi ayuda y cuando pase eso espero que seas feliz pero no dudes en volverme a ver por qué no te dejare tranquila_

Winry se quedó pálida, todo lo ocurrido era un trampa para que confiara en él, en este tiempo solo fue amable con ella, fue cariñoso y bueno, solo….. Para matarla al final?, desde el primer momento en que lo vio sintió una curiosidad inmensa y un miedo intenso, se enamoró de el a primera vista y al saber que era un asesino tenía su destino marcado, sabía que algún día tendría que morir en sus manos, pero si es el no hay problema, algo le decía que tenía que escapar o su vida terminaría, tenía mucho miedo

Winry: tengo que escapar y ahora

Winry saco las sabanas de su cama y los vestidos de los cajones, hizo una cuerda con todo lo que encontraba, lo bueno es que había muchas sabanas y ropa, la cuerda era muy larga, la amarro al barandal del balcón muy firmemente, después agarro su llave y se puso a bajar por la cuerda, iba a la mitad, era muy difícil bajar, por poco la ven, bajo más menos mal que quedaba poco, se terminó la cuerda y tubo que soltarse , cayo sentada y se quejó un poco

Winry: que dolor (se queja) ahora no podré sentarme jamás en mi vida

Se levantó con dificultad y vio la gran puerta del castillo, había un hoyo, se puso de rodillas y vio que era la salida, quiso entrar pero la tomaron de la mano, se dio la vuelta y no lo pudo creer…..

Winry pov*****

No puede ser…. Es….él es… idéntico a Edward….quizás sean hermanos….AHORA NO PODRE ESCAPAR QUE HAGO?, piensa winry, hooooo ya lo sé quizás esto funcione con él lo hice muchas veces en momentos peligrosos, quizás caiga como los otros, voy a hacer mi súper de hacerme pasar como uno de ellos jjajajajjaa soy muy inteligente….bueno espero que funcione con el

Winry: soy la que cuida el castillo, me podría dejar?, vi a un intruso entrar por allí y voy a ir a buscarlo, además es un intruso y debo entregárselo a…(piensa winry) a…..al jefe, siiiiii, al jefe (no muy convincente)bueno ahora tengo que ir a buscarlo suélteme si no es molestia

¿: Yo soy el que cuida el castillo además no hay guardias mujeres , soy el asesino de las sombras…y te he visto bajar por la torre así que no escaparas señorita, muy lista pero no funciona conmigo quizás funcione con otros pero en mi no señorita, muy lista pero somos asesinos profesionales y no somos idiotas

Winry: jajajajaj yo….. si no me dejas ir me pondré agresiva y mucho

¿: Linda y con agallas me gustas, se lo que te harán mañana, aunque yo sea un asesino…. solo atrapo a las presas y si es necesario las mato, sería un desperdicio matarte

Winry: por eso trato de escapar o mañana moriré, déjame ir

¿: Si vas por ese sitio te comerán los perros que están al otro lado, hay 2 puertas: esta y la otra que es con electricidad, prefieres morir tan rápido?

Winry: ya no hay escapatoria no voy a poder escapar jamás de aquí, no veré a mis amigas riza y mei, moriré aquí, adelante….no te daré problemas llévame con ellos

¿: No morirás…Confías en mí?

Le ofrece su mano delicadamente a winry

¿: Soy….pride el asesino de las sombras, confías en mí?

Winry al instante se sintió segura era como sentir a edward, sonrió dulcemente y tomo la mano de pride, este se sonroja al contacto

Winry pov**

De alguna manera siento que eres Edward, por qué siento la misma calidez de el en ti?, sin conocerte confió en tus palabras completamente, de alguna manera siento que…..que….eres edward

Pride: es la primera vez que veo a una rosa tan linda como tú, no dejare que te hagan daño, no te hare daño, te llevare a la habitación abandonada donde tienes vista al cielo, vendrás?

Winry: claro, creo….. Que puedo confiar….. En ti pride

Pride se la llevo cautelosamente a la habitación mencionada, era hermosa a los ojos de winry, llena de tornillos y algunos auto-mails casi grita de emoción al verlos, muchas partes de metal, parecía como su tienda pero más desordenada, había una cama grande y una ventana linda y mediana

Pride: no es muy…..

Winry: es el paraíso (con corazones en los ojos)

Pride: segura? Esta habitación es…..

Winry: yo soy técnica de auto-mails, me encantan y tengo una tienda (pone pose orgullosa)

Pride: sabes?, eres muy interesante, tu nombre debe ser winry, cierto?

Winry: como sabes mi nombre pride?

Pride: ed me hablo de ti, somos los mejores compañeros, trabajamos juntos

Winry: no dejes que él me vea o no sé lo que me harán, tengo mucho miedo

Pride: descuida nadie sabe de esta habitación, ed viene a veces a cambiarse el auto-mail

Winry: él tiene auto-mail?, viene aquí?

Pride: si tiene y por lo otro ten cuidado de que no te vea cuando venga

Winry: pride como puedo pagarte por todo esto, serás mi amigo, cierto?

Pride: seré tu amigo desde ahora winry, no pido nada más que un beso de tus bellos labios como unas gracias de tu parte….

Pride tomo una de las mejillas de winry, la acerco a él y le beso en los labios, fue rápido y con cariño, winry se quedó estática, no se movía, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido tapo su boca al instante

Pride: que dulces labios tienes winry, mañana te vendré a visitar, duerme bien preciosa

Pride se fue y winry todavía seguía estática

Winry pov*****

El…..me ha besado?, no puede ser…. Me… ha gustado?, estoy muy confundida, que hare?...riza, mei las extraño amigas solo deseo escapar de aquí y irme lejos en donde nadie me encuentre

CON ED******

Ed pov****

Entre con cuidado en la habitación de winry, tenía que ayudarla a escapar, la dejaría libre esta noche y nadie podría herirla, pero…...no había nadie, la busque con desesperación pero ella no se encontraba, mire por el balcón y vi la cuerda hecha de sabanas y ropa, ella escapo….. no hay otra respuesta, si la ven…..la mataran, tengo que ir por ella, Salí rápido de la habitación y llegue al patio del castillo, pride estaba ahí

Ed: en donde esta winry?

Pride: ella no está, debe estar en el castillo escondida en alguna parte o alcanzo a huir

Ed salió corriendo a buscar a winry, recorrió cada parte del castillo pero no dio con ella, fue de nuevo a la habitación de winry, estaba asustado, de alguna manera le hacía falta winry, era un sentimiento desconocido, quería protegerla y estar con ella cayo de rodillas y con su puño de acero golpeo el suelo con fuerza, estaba muy frustrado

Ed: !winry¡ (grito)

CON RIZA*****

Riza pov***

En dónde estoy?...me duele mucho la cabeza, no he muerto estoy viva esta no es mi casa, tengo que salir de aquí, no me puedo mover….ho no mil veces rayos…...estoy amarrada a una silla?, esto no es cierto estoy alucinando?…..recuerdo que…..roy…roy mustang…..ese maldito asesino de las llamas me tiene secuestrada…cómo pudo?...que quiere de mí?... cuando salga le voy a plantar un buen tiro en la cabeza, nadie me tiene así, nadie me secuestra y nadie puede esquivar mis balas….. Pero él pudo esquivarlas, riza se fuerte, esta vez no fallare, menos mal que trabajo en la milicia y tengo cuchillos en mi ropa y manos, saldré de aquí haga lo que haga o mi propia vida correrá peligro, espérame winry yo voy a ir por ti y matare a ese maldito asesino que te secuestro

Riza empezó a cortar sus sogas con mucha facilidad, faltaba poco pero escucho unos pasos que se acercaban poco a poco a ella, rápidamente se hizo la dormida, tenía que estar tranquila o no funsionaria, cerro los ojos y respiro con tranquilidad

Roy: no podrás escapar y sé que estas tratando de irte de aquí cortando las sogas además se que estas despierta te he estado vigilando todo este tiempo

Riza: cómo?…..

Roy: no me subestimes te he estado vigilando por mucho tiempo, sé que eres de la milicia, eres muy inteligente y audaz, ágil y excelente con cualquier arma, se todo sobre ti, y sé que no escaparas de aquí mientras yo este contigo

Riza: maldito déjame ir o yo…..yo…

Roy: no tienes un plan?, estas sangrando será mejor dejarme curar tus heridas o se te infectaran

Riza: no te acerques a mí, no te atrevas a…..no te atrevas (grito)

Roy la tomo en sus hombros mientras ella reclamaba, la llevo a la cocina la sentó en la silla, mientras él iba por vendas y agua para limpiar sus heridas, cuando llego se puso a curarla, ella se resignó, le vendo los brazos con delicadeza y limpio sus mejillas, ella no lo miro en ningún momento pero el no desviaba la mirada de ella

Riza: por qué?...por qué razón me salvaste la vida roy mustang?

Roy: me serás útil con tu agilidad con armas solo por eso

Riza: que te hace pensar que trabajare contigo estúpido?, deseo tanto darte con una bala en la cabeza desgraciado asesino de las llamas

Roy: me gusta cómo eres, por eso trabajaras como mi guardaespaldas quieras o no

Riza: no trabajare contigo moriré primero

Roy: entonces hermosa rosa oro arderas en mis llamas

Riza pudo sacarse las molestas sogas que tenía en el cuerpo, se levantó muy rápido, roy se impresiono, sacó su arma fiel de su pierna y le apunto en la cara a roy, este fue más rápido y le quito el arma, la acorralo contra la pared

Roy: que hábil eres, no debí subestimarte

Riza pudo sacar otra pistola pero la saco de su jeans negros, roy se asombró más, ya estaba siendo apuntado con una pistola de nuevo, y en las partes bajas

Riza: si te mueves solo un centímetro jalare el gatillo, y eso si será doloroso para ti, si tratas de hacer algo jalare el gatillo, si hablas también disparare y por ultimo si me miras yo jalare el gatillo, no sabes cuanto deseo hacerlo

Roy: eres muy peligrosa señorita pero no debes subestimarme

Roy le quito la pistola y la inmovilizó completamente, ya no podía sacar otra pistola u otra arma cortante o peligrosa estaba indefensa ante él, tal como él quería tenerla porque si fuera al revés sería muy peligrosa

Roy: sabes riza? Tu…..

Riza: eres un tramposo, un asesino, un secuestrador, un pervertido y….

Roy: por qué pervertido?

Riza: p-por q-que…..no te importa, eres un estúpido y un completo abusador de inocentes como yo y también un engreído y….y también un… no se me ocurre nada

Roy: jajjajaaja , soy todo eso?, y tú eres inocente?, eres más peligrosa que yo mismo, no sé cuántas armas guardas en ti y te haces llamar "inocente" realmente eres muy interesante riza hawkeye

Riza: eres eso y más, además soy completamente inocente mira como me tienes, pero si me provocas puedo ser lo contrario y lo sabes muy bien

Roy: jjajajajjja me gustas riza, demasiado como para contenerme a besar tus dulces y tentadores labios

Roy se acercó a riza y beso sus labios, la estaba sujetando de la cintura, riza opuso resistencia pero correspondió al instante, roy intensifico el beso rozando su lengua con el labio de riza haciéndola suspirar, esta le pasa sus manos por alrededor del cuello, se separaron por respiración, roy beso de nuevo a riza y se separó a pocos centímetros de ella

Roy: me gustas riza y mucho

Roy volvió a besar a riza pero ahora adentrando su lengua en la boca de ella, un fuerte ruido interrumpió a roy, venia de la puerta de la casa

Greed: roy hay una intrusa fugitiva en el castillo tienes que venir, pero primero te cuento los detalles abre la puerta

Roy: riza eres libre vete, no creas que te has librado de mi te perseguiré

Riza: y tú?

Roy: preocupada?, no puedo dejar que te hagan daño riza, ya puedes irte

Riza: g-gracias roy, desde ahora no quiero verte, tu estas muy confundido, me ire y no nos volveremos a ver nunca más y si te atreves a seguirme sufrirás las consecuencias ha y no… VUELVAS A BESARME O TE VUELO LA CABEZA DE UN TIRO!

Riza salió por la puerta de atrás de la casa de roy, este sonríe tranquilamente, un susurro escapa de sus labios

"_será muy difícil permanecer lejos de ti riza, este no será nuestro primer encuentro estoy seguro"_

Esta buenoooooooo….lo hice con mucho esfuerzo para ustedes queridos y queridas fans…esta poético?, bueno?, háganme saber sus opiniones, ojala les guste este capiiiiiii , estoy feliz, amo escribir fics y estar en fanfiction, es mi sitio web favorito, bueno el otro capi estará bueno

Adelantos: ed ve a winry en la habitación de auto-mails?, Pride la estaba cuidando? Aparecen celos y rivalidad?, riza y roy se reencuentran, roy es el general de la milicia y riza es transferida a su grupo?, PROXIMO ESTRENO: "¿CELOS? Y UNA NUEVA!RIBALIDAD¡"

Dejen rebiews porque con cada palabra me hacen hapyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy jajajjajaj muy feliiiiiz los quiero a todos y muchoooooo chaitooooooo~ y besos haaaaa y cuídense

Dejen rebiews.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí el nuevo capiiiiiiiii, si vieron el adelanto aquí está el estreno más esperadoooooo…..ojala les guste y disfruten de él, además van a querer ver la cara de ed al encontrar a winry en la habitación de auto-mails y van a querer ver la cara de riza al ver a su nuevo coronel: roy mustang coronel de brigada…se pone va a poner muy interesante este capíiiiii , bueno mejor descúbranlo leyéndolo

¿CELOS? Y UNA NUEVA ¡RIBALIDAD!

Un nuevo día había llegado, winry estaba durmiendo en la habitación de automails mientras que todos los asesinos más peligrosos la buscaban, Pride la visitaba a cada rato, se despertó asustándose con el ambiente de la habitación recordó al instante

Winry: lo había olvidado, estoy…secuestrada por asesinos, ahora recuerdo todo (sonrió amargamente) Edward tenía que matarme hoy y por eso escape de esa torre…..en estos momentos desearía…..yo desearía…..morirme

Pride había estado escuchando desde la primera palabra y no le gusto la última

Pride: no digas eso winry…..nunca más lo repitas, tú no puedes morir por que al menos tú…. tienes amigos….. Que te esperan allí afuera con la esperanza de verte con vida (con melancolía)

Winry: gracias por tus palabras Pride, tu…tienes familia?

Pride: toda mi familia murió, mi única familia son estos asesinos, el jefe me adopto y me educo para asesinar como un profesional

Winry: lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar

Pride: descuida, tengo que irme, hoy hay una reunión importante

Winry: Pride, es cierto que los asesinos cuando asesinan y una persona los ve en el acto, deven matarlo?

Pride: eso es cierto pero también lo traen aquí para ser sacrificados o asesinados por el jefe o uno de los asesinos más profesionales y peligrosos

Winry: y entonces que pasara conmigo?

Pride: yo…..te protegeré y…..te ayudare a salir de este infierno

Winry: gracias Pride

Pride se fue, winry se quedó viendo con emoción los auto-mails

CUARTEL GENRAL DE CENTRAL SUR

Riza estaba haciendo su trabajo como siempre, su general al mando la llamo a su despacho, estaba serio, cuando entro el cambio su cara a una sonrisa

General: teniente riza hawkeye…será transferida al cuartel general de central, una vez allí el coronel al mando le dirá su posición

Riza: entendido general

Riza subió a su coche, condujo al cuartel asignado, cuando llego no le sorprendió mucho, entro tranquilamente y con mucho respeto, se dirigió a la oficina del supuesto coronel, encontró tal habitación y entro, se quedó quieta admirando el lugar, una vos interrumpió sus pensamientos

¿: Parece que mi plan ha resultado teniente…..riza hawkeye…..la he estado buscando desde aquel día, no me he olvidado de usted, no me creyó cuando le dije que trabajaría como mi guardaespaldas?

RIZA POV*****

No puede ser…..esa vos….me doy la vuelta lentamente encontrándome con sus ojos negros…..que no sabe escuchar?, le había dicho que no me buscara y que no lo quería ver nunca….que hace aquí?...no puede ser que…roy mustang alias asesino de las llamas sea….sea…..el coronel del cuartel central?…..simplemente no puedo creerlo, porque me pasa esto a mí?, contrólate riza, tu puedes manejar esta situación pero…el me pone muy nerviosa¡

Riza: q-que haces tú aquí? Cómo?, Por qué?

Roy: teniente, teniente, teniente (irónico) no debería decir ¿Qué hace usted aquí guapo coronel de mis sueños?

Riza: en tus sueños…me voy

Roy: usted no puede irse teniente, ahora mi querida teniente está en mis manos, bajo mi poder, su posición será…..ser mi teniente y guardaespaldas personal

Riza: no tengo otra opción?, como me desagrada que sea mi jefe, tendré que aceptar

Roy: creo que me divertiré con usted, y mucho

Riza: ettoooo…..coronel, revise los informes del cuartel, es su trabajo

RIZA POV*****

Tendré que fingir tranquilidad, si él está aquí…..algo malo pasara además…..tengo que salvar a winry solo él sabe en donde se encuentra debo encontrarla, por ahora seguiré sus órdenes y en el momento adecuado me encargare de él, terminara hablando….a las buenas o a las malas quiera o no…..no sabes lo que te espera roy mustang…..asesino de las llamas esta vez no se escapara de mis balas

Roy: eso es lo que me desagrada teniente, está muy pensativa…

Riza: eso no es cierto coronel (sonrisa falsa) que vago es usted

Roy se puso a trabajar y riza lo vigilaba, cada movimiento cada acción, solo espera ese momento para acabar con todo pero seria difícil, tendría que ser en un lugar húmedo o en la lluvia, ya savia un poco de su debilidad…..si estaba mojado no podía usar sus llamas

ROY POV*****

Este trabajo no es nada comparado con mi inteligencia, agilidad, y otras virtudes por supuesto….. Pero lo más bueno es que usted …..mi teniente está en mis manos y bajo mi poder, desde hoy tendrá que acatar mis órdenes, será muy divertido mi querida riza ,sé que intentara algo pronto así que no debe subestimarme…..esperare ese momento con ansias y si cree que tengo debilidades…está muy equivocada, siendo sincero el agua es lo único que me molesta, es mi única debilidad

DESPUES DE 1 DIA

Winry estaba analizando todo y cada partes de todos esos auto-mails, no escucho los pasos que se acercaban a la habitación, cuando entro a la habitación se quedó en silencio, winry estaba a espaldas frente a él, era obra del destino

Winry: Pride has llegado (dijo alegre) estaba esperándote, esta habitación es genial, con tantos automails yo…..estas muy silencioso pride

ED POV****

Winry…..tú estabas aquí?...me has llamado….pride?, y yo pensaba que te habías ido de aquí, o te había pasado algo grave, Pride te estaba escondiendo de mí, no se lo perdonare, luego hablare con el pero por ahora tengo cosas que solucionar contigo y ya no puedo esperar mas

Winry: Pride, que pasa?...te sientes bien?

Ed: siento no ser la persona que esperabas pero…..yo no soy Pride winry

Winry se asustó al instante, tomo su llave y se arrincono en la pared, estaba asustada, la habían encontrado ahora no estaba Pride para protegerla, este era su fin?, abrió sus ojos y….de nuevo se encontraba con el….edward el asesino de acero

Winry: no puede ser….aléjate….vete, déjame sola no quiero verte

Ed: winry que haces aquí?

Winry: vete, estoy aquí gracias a Pride, cuando escape de esa torre….

Ed: porque escapaste de la torre winry?

Winry: me ibas a asesinar ed….tenía miedo, escuche cuando hablabas con ese hombre, escape de esa torre porque te tenía miedo edward….cuando escape me encontré con Pride….el me dio su ayuda y cariño, también me dio una habitación y comida, me dio su amistad….yo confió en el

Ed: cómo puedes pensar que yo te dañaría?, esa misma noche fui a tu habitación para llevarte fuera de este castillo…..así podrías ser libre winry…..te busque todo lo que pude y no te encontraba….

Winry: Edward yo…..ya no puedo confiar en ti yo nunca te conocí, no se quien eres

Ed: winry…..

Alguien entro en la habitación, era Pride que traía la comida de winry, el plato se quebró al tocar el suelo

Pride: ed?...aléjate de winry ahora asesino de acero o pelearas conmigo

Ed: crees que voy a alejarme de winry ahora

Pride: solo la lastimaras….yo fui el único que la ayudo el único que le dio cariño

Ed: no te entrometas Pride o pagaras las consecuencias

Ed hizo alquimia y saco un arma del suelo apuntándole a Pride en el pecho, mientras este sacaba sus sombras filosas listan para atacar, si esto seguía se matarían por winry

Winry: paren…no peleen, por favor deténganse

Pride: no te voy a dejar llevártela

Ed de sintió muy débil de repente, sangraba gravemente, la pelea del día anterior no había sido muy buena, scar lo había herido gravemente, su brazo ya no soporto ya estaba hecho trisas, cayo de rodillas, winry fue ayudarlo rápidamente

Winry: estas sangrando (asustada) tengo que ayudarte, pride vigila si alguien viene

Pride: bueno solo lo hago por ti winry

Mientras pride vigilaba winry recostó a ed en la cama, se puso a curarlo delicadamente, pudo desinfectar la herida y curarlo lo más rápido posible, la pelea debió ser muy agresiva y peligrosa porque se podía notar que ed intento curarse solo en medio de la pelea y por eso la herida ya estaba muy infectada y más grave aun

Winry: no deviste tratar de curarte solo…además tendrás el honor de llevar 2 espléndidos automails rockbell

En 2 días winry había estado fabricando unos automails muy especiales para ella, esos automails eran especialmente para ed, le advirtió primero y pudo ponerle los 2 automails, el brazo y la pierna estaban perfectos para el

Winry: ettooo….yo los hice pensando en….

Ed: en pride?

Winry: los hice pensando en ti (sonrojada) pride menciono que tenías automails así que los hice especialmente para ti

Ed: gracias winry….yo no quiero que me tengas miedo, no quiero perder tu confianza….winry tu….eres muy importante para mi

Winry: no sé si pueda Edward…Pride me ayudara a escapar así que cuando lo haga olvidaremos todo, y no nos volveremos a ver…..jamás en nuestras vidas, tratare de olvidarte

Ed: no digas esas cosas winry…nunca

Ed se acercó a winry, esta quería zafarse de su agarre pero no podía, ella debajo de el en la cama, el encima de ella sosteniéndole las manos encima de la cabeza, estaban muy juntos respirando el aire del otro, ed le acaricio una mejilla, le beso el cuello con lentitud, winry dio un suspiro

Ed: No me hagas olvidarte porque no lo hare

Winry: edo (susurro)

Ed: me gusta cuando me llamas así winry

Winry al escuchar pasos acercarse se escapó de ed rápidamente, entra Pride con cara de fastidio al verlos un tanto juntos

Pride: acero tenemos que hablar

Ed fue con Pride a hablar afuera de la habitación, winry se puso a escuchar todo lo que decían

_Pride: que es lo que tramas con winry?, nunca te ha gustado nadie bueno solo rose pero era un capricho tuyo, ella todavía sigue enamorada de ti, siempre te viene a ver, cada vez que salías de la habitación de winry te encontrabas con ella_

Winry sintió algo quebrarse en su interior

_Ed: winry es especial para mi , rose solo me entretiene pero nunca la he amado, cuando la veía era solo para hablar con ella, está obsesionada conmigo, algunas noches son de besos y caricias pero nunca llego a pasar nada todas son iguales, buscan lo mismo pero winry…._

_Pride: si vuelves a tratar así a winry te matare acero, yo amo a winry por eso la ayudare a escapar, no puedo creer que solo estés jugando con ella, eres repugnante, mejor vete creo que ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo, vete_

Ed se fue, Pride entro en la habitación y vio a winry llorar intensamente, corrió a ver que le pasaba, winry lo abrazo con fuerza, alguien los espiaba: era envy

Envy: es la hora de mi venganza

Envy fue a advertirles a los asesinos que la intrusa se encontraba en la habitación de automails, Pride sintió el peligro y saco de ahí a winry, se encontraban en la gran puerta del castillo

Pride: antes de que te vayas…winry….sabes por qué yo te amo?, o por qué te ayude y protegí?

Winry: no lo se Pride

Pride: yo…..soy parte de Edward…..yo soy su corazón, ed le pidió al jefe que le quitara el corazón, al quitárselo tomo forma propia…esa forma soy yo Pride, yo y el somos…..uno solo

Winry quedo petrificada, eso no se lo esperaba, que haría ahora?...ed y Pride….eran la misma persona?...eran uno solo pero…separados?

Esta bueno?...ojala les haya gustadooooooooo me esforcé muchoooooooooo…..el otro capiiii tiene más romance Edwin y royai

Pride y ed son la misma persona?, ed no tiene corazón?, que pasara en el próximo capítulo?

Adelantos:

_Winry: como que uno solo?_

_Pride: cada vez me está absorbiendo_

_Winry: que puedo hacer?_

_Pride: es inevitable, ed ya no puede estar sin su corazón por que…..tiene nuevos sentimientos que él no conoce pero yo si_

_Winry: desaparecerás?_

_Pride: si pero…..siempre te amare_

_Ed aparece desde las sombras, Pride y winry se le quedan mirando_

_Ed: es el momento de volver a mi cuerpo Pride_

….

Como está el adelanto?, bueno esperen el estreno de: SOMOS UNO SOLO

Importante: DEJEN REBIEWS JAJJAJAAAJAAJJA, NO, ES ENCERIO DEJENLOS SE EN DONDE VIVEN AJAJJAJAJA PERO PORFIS DEJEN REBIEWS, SIIIIII?

CUIDENSE Y BESOS


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí les traigo el capítulo de estreno: SOMOS UNO SOLO

Espero que les guste porque me esforcé mucho, espero que sea de su agrado, los quiero mucho atodoooooos amo

SOMOS UNO SOLO

Winry no podía creerlo, no se lo había imaginado nunca, de alguna razón esto explicaba el por qué le había gustado el beso de Pride, pero no podía creerlo todavía era inexplicable

Winry: como….?

Pride: winry…..yo soy parte de edward….pero…no somos tan iguales, tenemos diferentes sentimientos….yo te amo a ti pero él nunca amo a nadie porque siempre creyó que ese sentimiento era inútil y estúpido

Winry: pero que hay de….. Rose?...y de mí?

Pride: ella solo es un juguete para él y bueno tú…eres un misterio, tú lo confundes

Winry: pero…..no lo puedo entender, como que uno solo?

Pride: cada vez me está absorbiendo

Winry: que puedo hacer?, como puedo ayudarte?

Pride: es inevitable, ed ya no puede estar sin su corazón por que…..tiene nuevos sentimientos que él no conoce pero yo sí, puede que este sea el adiós winry

Winry: desaparecerás?

Pride: si pero…..siempre te recordare no lo dudes, además no desapareceré del todo porque…..soy el corazón de edward

Ed aparece desde las sombras, Pride y winry se le quedan mirando

Ed: es el momento de volver a mi cuerpo Pride

Pride abraza a winry, le da un corto beso en su cabeza y se acerca a Edward, una luz aparece en los dos cuerpos que al volver a unirse destellan luz, el cuerpo de Pride se vuelve sombras y entra en el cuerpo de ed se oye un susurro

_´´aunque él no quiera aceptarlo ese sentimiento estará siempre allí, no olvides nunca…. winry´´_

La luz era deslumbrante, una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de winry al saber que tenía que irse de ahí para siempre, corrió hacia el oyó que tenía la puerta miro una vez más a ed era el momento de irse pero pronuncio

_´´adiós…para siempre Ed…algo me dice que esto es solo el comienzo del fin…para ti y para mí, estoy enamorada de ti y nada lo podrá cambiar, este amor prohibido algún día significara nuestro fin y destino´´_

Winry derramo otra lagrima y entro al oyó, por suerte los perros dormían, llego a la puerta….el único obstáculo que le quitaba su libertad se quedó allí, no sabía si irse o quedarse, este castillo que fue un infierno para ella se había vuelto cálido con la presencia de ed y pride pero la libertad la invitaba a irse de allí

CON RIZA*****

Con dificultad pudo escaparse de roy….siempre era vigilada por él, debería ser al revés pero ese hombre sí que la ponía nerviosa se daba la vuelta y él estaba siempre allí mirándola con sus intensos ojos negros siempre al verlo mirándola se sonrojaba un poco, pero por que se sonrojaba?, corría por las calles cuando vio un castillo, de allí provenía una gran luz dorada, se acercó a la puerta, se quedó allí pensando

Riza pov-

Algo me dice que en este lugar está el más grande peligro de todos y mi amiga winry….lo sé, lo siento y lo percibo, winry se encuentra aquí encerrada, nunca pensé que un castillo viejo seria el escondite de los más peligrosos asesinos, que debo hacer?...debo entrar?, espero que el coronel ´´soy un pervertido´´ no me esté vigilando, que estoy pensando?, por qué a cada rato….en todo momento….desde que lo conocí…pienso tanto en el?, quizás yo estoy enamo…..NO! riza no pienses más en eso, solo estas confundida, volviendo al tema….este castillo es muy misterioso, winry esta aqui

CON WINRY*****

Winry dijo un adiós, subió las escaleras donde había un guardián, lo golpeo con su llave y pudo bajar al otro lado, corrió lo más rápido y atravesó la puerta final, sintió una alegría y tranquilidad inmensa, respiro con tranquilidad y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, abrió los ojos y….no creía lo que veía frente a sus ojos estaba ella….

Winry: r-riza?

Riza estaba más impresionada que ella

Riza: w-winry?

Winry fue corriendo a los bazos de riza, estaba llorando de felicidad, ella sabía que su mejor amiga vendría por ella

Winry pov-

Lo sabía….lo sabía, riza tú has venido por mí, además de mi amiga pareces mi hermana, estoy muy feliz, te extrañaba mucho a ti y a mei, realmente no puedo creer que estés aquí, aunque este sola es como si tú y mei fueran mi única familia

Riza pov-

Qué alivio….estas a salvo, me siento muy feliz y aliviada, yo…..estaba tan preocupada hasta parezco como tu hermana mayor, después de todo….lo que pase y lo que trabaje para encontrarte…tu estas aquí, a pesar de no tener a nadie a mi lado tú y mei son mi única familia

Winry se separó de riza y se limpió las lágrimas

Winry: que bueno es verte riza

Riza: es un alivio winry

Se oyeron las puertas del castillo riza tomo a winry de la muñeca miro a su alrededor, juntas se escondieron en los arbustos del castillo, salieron 4 hombres: eran Edward, roy mustang, envy y greed

_envy: tenemos que encontrarla o tendremos guerra_

_greed: si la ven deben entregársela al jefe, hay información sobre una conocida de ella….se llama riza hawkeye una hermosa rosa color oro…. a ella también deben traerla, tu envy te encargaras de ella_

_roy al escuchar ese nombre frunció el ceño y le hizo cara a greed_

_roy: yo me encargare personalmente de ella tengo asuntos pendientes con ella….o tienes un problema con ello?_

_envy: entonces yo…..iré por esa escurridiza llamada winry rockbell_

_greed: acero ira por ella, tu iras conmigo a informarle al jefe sobre la situación_

_Los 4 hombres se retiraron_

winry y riza salieron corriendo rumbo a casa de mei porque ellos podrían buscarlas en sus propias casas así que no era seguro volver a su hogar, ellos no sabían sobre mei y no sabían en donde estaba su casa así que no corrían peligro, cuando llegaron a la casa entraron, había una nota

_´´queridas amigas, voy a estar de viaje por un tiempo así que les dejo mi casa en caso de emergencia, es toda suya pero no la destruyan, no me esperen y las quiere mucho mei y por cierto estoy en la playa, en la casa de mi abuela si quieren están bienvenidas aquí, adiós chicas´´_

Winry: típico de mei, sería una buena idea ir a la playa así no nos van a encontrar

Riza: por ahora no podemos ir pero pronto y lo más rápido posible iremos pero…. por ahora hay que cerrar las puertas y ventanas

Winry fue hecha bala a cerrar todo_, _estaban sentadas en el sillón hablando sobre lo ocurrido durante el secuestro, riza le comento a winry de roy y esta de Edward y pride

Riza: queeeeeee?...te gusta un asesino y más encima el que te secuestro hasta tiene un doble que también te gusta?

Winry: bueno yo no estoy enamorada, nunca…..y tú?, no pierdes el tiempo con ¿cómo se llamaba?….no mejor dicho roy mustang alias asesino de las llamas y más encima coronel

Riza: bueno yo tampoco estoy enamorada, solo me pone muy nerviosa además…..no cambies de tema

Winry: tú no cambies de tema

Justo cuando iban a pelear con cojines alguien toco el timbre de la puerta, riza y winry estaban asustadas, se acercaron a la puerta con miedo winry saco su llave y riza su pistola, abrieron con cuidado y apareció un repartidor de pizzas al verlas armadas las miro con mucho miedo

Repartidor: a- aquí t-tengo l-las 2 p-pizzas p-pedidas p-por winry rockbell

Riza miro a winry con mirada asesina, como pasar un susto así solo por unas pizzas?, el repartidor estaba temblando del miedo, ellas parecían de la mafia hasta podrían ser las hijas del padrino mafioso

Riza: gracias, tome el dinero

Él se fue corriendo subió a su moto y se fue, winry cerró las puertas con 10 candados y se sentó en el sillón a comer pizza, riza se la quitó y se la comió ella

Winry: oye…

Riza: es por el susto, casi me da un infarto, pobre del repartidor que habrá pensado de nosotras?, tal vez que somos de la mafia

Winry: hubieras visto su cara jajjajajajjjajaaj y la tuya también jjajaajaaj

Las dos se pusieron a comer pizza viendo tv, riza se aburrió y apago la televisión, miro a winry con seriedad

Riza: winry….tienes que entender que estamos en grave peligro, no abras la puerta, dormiremos en la misma habitación por medidas de precaución ellos son muy peligrosos y más el asesino de las llamas, hasta pudo ganarme a mi fácilmente, hasta me tenía secuestrada y el…..bueno el….el me…

Winry: (cara de horror) no me digas que el….(sonriendo) ves que no pierdes el tiempo

Riza: (avergonzada) QUE ESTAS PENSANDO? (grito sonrojada) no hicimos nada

Winry: riza puedes fingir pero no me engañas jajjajajajaaj

Riza: te digo que no hicimos nada

Riza estaba haciéndole una llave a winry para que se callara, winry pudo zafarse

Winry: casi me matas riza, vamos a dormir me has dejado agotada

Subieron las escaleras, era mejor dormir solas, winry fue a la habitación de mei y riza a la de invitados, se acostaron, winry se quedó dormida al instante pero riza se levantó y bajo las escaleras tenía que idear un plan, de tanto pensar se quedó dormida en el sillón

FUERA DE LA CASA*****

Dos personas estaban mirando la casa con mucho interés, el más alto era de cabello rubio e intensos ojos violeta llamado jasper, el otro tenía el cabello café claro e ojos azules será llamado , shadow eran parte de los asesinos de rosas al igual que ed y roy, pero ellos mataban y robaban, al estar buscando una casa encontraron esta, shadow sintió el olor de dos bellas rosas

Shadow: aquí está el tesoro que buscábamos….. jasper, el olor es unico

Jasper: que quieres decir?

Shadow: concéntrate y veras de lo que hablo

Jasper se estaba concentrando, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro cuando pudo percibir el olor una dulce fragancia que lleno sus sentidos, cada asesino podía percibir olores de rosas pero lo que pudo sentir era único

Jasper: no lo puedo creer esta fragancia es única…..hablamos de 2 deliciosas….

Shadow: ….y dulces rosas?

Jasper: es correcto, esta casa es la correcta, será un placer…..matarlas pero antes nos divertiremos un poco con ellas

Jasper salto alto, subió al techo junto a shadow, hizo un hoyo en el techo, como eran profesionales no hicieron ningún ruido, pudo entrar a la casa, no pudieron encontrar nada de valor, jasper buscaba por la parte baja

Jasper pov-

Sea en donde estén….No se podrán esconder de mí, las encontrare y nadie las podrá salvar, su fragancia será perfecta para llevársela al jefe, el estará encantado con ustedes…será una noche inolvidable y ustedes serán las testigos

Cuando jasper se dio la vuelta vio un sillón, se acercó lentamente, alguien dormía ahí, era riza quien dormía plácidamente, se colocó a gatas sobre ella y contemplo toda su belleza, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios

Jasper: te he encontrado rosa color oro

Shadow buscaba en las habitaciones, las que había revisado no tenían nada de valor, paso a la última pieza, reviso los cajones pero nada, tenía que encontrar a esa rosa fuera lo que fuera, se dio la vuelta y vio a una linda joven durmiendo, lentamente se acercó a ella, la destapo y contemplo todo su cuerpo, era hermosa, se puso a gatas sobre ella y le beso el cuello ella suspiro y pronuncio un nombre ´´edward´´, no le dio importancia al nombre y se le quedo viendo, ella abrió los ojos y lo vio encima de ella el terror era reflejado en sus hermosos ojos azules

FUERA DE LA CASA****

Estaban hablando roy y ed, mejor no estaban hablando estaban peleando, todo por unas casas realmente no parecían asesinos parecían niños pequeños

Roy: que te digo que esta casa es la correcta, acero no puedo creer que no tengas inteligencia óptica

Habían 2 casas sospechosas por lo que ed decía que era la roja y roy decía que era la amarilla

Ed: que inteligencia ni ocho cuartos, entremos en la casa roja roy, debe ser la casa que buscamos no seas ciego

Roy: aquí el que tiene problemas visuales eres tú, además de tarado eres idiota

Ed: a quien le llamas tarado fosforo humano

Roy: ya verás cuando….

Se oyó un grito muy fuerte, detrás de ellos había una casa violeta, el grito se repitió y ellos se voltearon a ver la casa

Ed: vez…..yo decía que era la casa color violeta

Roy: eso es mentira porque ya sabía que era esa casa solo te estaba haciendo una prueba, vamos

Los dos fueron corriendo a la casa, entraron por la puerta gracias a la alquimia de ed, sigilosamente ed subió las escaleras mientras roy revisaba la parte de abajo, winry estaba asustada, estaba llorando, él le tapó la boca con su mano y con la otra le acariciaba la cintura, winry trataba de sacárselo de encima pero tenía el doble de fuerza que ella

Shadow: shhhhhh esta noche será inolvidable, sacare la mano de tu boca y si gritas te matare quizás antes de matarte la pase bien contigo

Él le saco la mano, winry sabía que si gritaba era su fin, winry lo miro con miedo, mucho miedo

Winry pov*

Alguien… alguien por favor ayúdeme…..ed….edward por favor ayúdame si estuvieras aquí…, tengo que intentar alcanzar la llave que está a mi lado pero si fallo no sé qué pasara conmigo, quizás esta noche sea la última que yo…..NO WINRY, no debes decir eso yo...QUIERO VOLVER A VER A EDWARD…..quiero verlo solo por una última vez por eso no me dejare ganar, tengo que alcanzar la llave haga lo que haga

Winry trato de alcanzar la llave con mucho esfuerzo, cuando pudo hacerlo lo golpeo con fuerza, winry se sintió aliviada pero este no se movió winry sintió de nuevo un miedo insoportable cerro los ojos con fuerza, él le quito la llave de las manos y la tiro lejos para que no pudiera alcanzarla

Shadow: no, no, no, así no se juega lindura, me dolió el golpe, eso no se hace

Él le dio una cachetada dejándole la mejilla roja a winry, le afirmo las manos con fuerza, winry estaba en shock por el golpe de él y sintió mucho dolor en su mejilla, él se acercó a ella y le beso el cuello, le quito la ropa solo dejándola en ropa interior, unas lágrimas cayeron por los azules ojos de winry que no respondía por el shock que tenía todo lo que pasaba la tenía muy confundida y no podía defenderse, la estaba acariciando sin ninguna vergüenza, winry salió de su shock y con todas sus fuerzas dio un grito de ayuda

Winry:¡ed! Ayudame¡

Alguien derribo la puerta con fuerza, al poder entrar miro lo que sucedía, winry tenía una mejilla lastimada y estaba semi desnuda con un asesino encima de ella acariciándola

Ed pov*

No puedo creerlo…siento algo recorrer mis venas, la furia me consume, lo matare, le quitare la vida, nadie….nadie nunca más tratara a winry asi, te destrozare el cuerpo

Shadow: ho acero que haces aquí?, bueno eso no importa si quieres la compartimos

Ed: maldito bastardo como….? Te atreves a tocarla y golpearla yo…te matare no saldrás con vida de esta casa te destrozare

Ed trasmuto su brazo y golpeo a shadow plantándolo en la pared, sangraba al ver que ed le había atravesado el brazo derecho

Shadow: maldito si quieres pelea la vas a tener

Shadow transmuta una navaja filosa y trata de lastimar a ed, winry se tapa con las sabanas, estaba aterrada lloraba pidiéndole a ed que parara pero él no le hacia caso

Winry*

No lo hagas ed…por favor no lo hagas….no tienes que ponerte en peligro por mí, no quiero que salgas lastimado por mi culpa, d-detente…..hazlo por mi te lo ruego

Shadow se acercó a winry pero ed no lo dejo, le atravesó el otro brazo, shadow sangraba mucho pero no caía en ningún momento, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios

Shadow: sabes acero si no hubieses llegado yo y tu amiguita hubiéramos tenido una fantástica noche, cierto….winry?

Winry: cállate (grito)

Shadow: no me digas que no te gustaron mis besos y caricias

Ed se lanzó a él, lo golpeaba cuantas veces podía, su cabeza estaba en blanco ya no escuchaba a winry, esta se levantó de la cama y trato de frenarlo pero cada vez lo golpeaba más y más fuerte

Winry: ed detente por favor lo mataras…..detente ed….por mí, hazlo por mí, si lo matas no servirá de nada

Ed no le hizo caso ya no podía oírla y ya no podía detenerse, una lagrima toco su mano, winry lloraba, se detuvo y la miro y ella apretó su mano, se sintió cálido para ed

Ed: Winry…..perdóname

Winry sonrió al verlo de vuelta y él también le sonrió, se miraban intensamente, la sonrisa cambio cuando…..

Shadow: no te distraigas…. acero

Shadow le atravesó el estómago a ed, se levantó rápidamente y se lanzó por la ventana sin ningún rasguño, winry estaba en shock

Ed pov**

Winry….yo lo siento, no debí actuar así, ahora siento un fuerte dolor que puede significar mi muerte, al unirme con Pride pude entender el por qué te protegía tanto….el por qué me desespero cuando no estas a mi lado y el por qué tu sonrisa me da alegría y tranquilidad….pude entender que yo desde que te vi he estado…..perdidamente enamorado de ti…..estoy feliz de saber este sentimiento que he guardado en la parte más oscura de mi ser….yo te amo winry rockbell

Ed estaba mirando a winry, esta despierta del shock, el cierra los ojos con tranquilidad, el dolor ya no estaba presente, se siente tranquilo al estar al lado de winry, esta lo apoya en sus piernas y le acaricia las mejillas este al sentir el tacto sonríe débilmente

Winry pov***

No….no…no, no quiero….no quiero perderte ed…...no me dejes sola, no te vayas, estas cerrando tus ojos y yo no puedo hacer nada, te abrazo con fuerza, si tú te vas yo también quiero irme a tu lado

Winry: no….no…no quiero….¡EDWARD!

Ed susurra:

´´_si muero nada podrá cortar los lazos que unen nuestro destino, nada podrá destruir la conexión de nuestros corazones´´_

Winry se acerca a ed y le da un beso lleno de cariño al separarse ed tiene una sonrisa pero cambia cuando pierde la conciencia, winry rompe en llanto ya no sabe que hacer

Winry: ed….edward despierta abre tus ojos y mírame con la sonrisa que siempre me das te lo suplico ed yo te lo ruego por favor , quiero decirte que yo te amo y mucho con todo mi ser créeme porque desde que te vi cautivaste mi corazón y te robaste mi ser…(ed no responde)ed….edo….si tu no estas yo….yo….no mueras , no,no,no…..¡NO POR FAVOR! (grita en llanto)

Como esta?, ojala les guste mucho y me hagan feliz con sus comentarios la he dejado muy interesante, que pasara con ed?, roy pudo salvar a riza de jasper?, ed vivirá?

Adelantos:

_Roy estaba mirando como ese hombre estaba encima de riza tapándole la boca_

_Roy: desearas nunca haberla tocado_

_Roy le prende llamas a jasper, este sale hecho llamas por la puerta derribándola, la luz estaba apagada y riza estaba llorando_

_Roy: descuida nadie nunca te tocara porque yo estoy aquí_

_Riza no podía reconocerlo, se asustó más, la luz entro por la puerta Y PUDO VER EL ROSTRO DE EL_

_Riza: r-roy?, tú has venido por mí?_

_Roy: bueno yo…..no dejaría que nadie te tocara así que yo…._

_Riza fue corriendo a sus brazos, roy estaba impresionado, un sonrojo estaba en sus mejillas, riza estaba llorando, la abrazo con fuerza_

_Riza: g-gracias muchas gracias yo…._

_Roy le beso en los labios tiernamente, algo los interrumpió, algo le había pasado a acero, roy tomo a riza de la mano y subió las escaleras, entro al cuarto y vio a edward sangrando y Winry llorando sin parar lo tenia abrazado parecía que ed, estaba muerto?_

Ojala les haya gustado el adelanto, les prometo que estará muy bueno ojala dejen rebiews ha y el próximo capítulo se titula: RECUERDOS INBORRABLES

BUENO LOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO ESTRENO DE ROSAS ESPINAS Y ASESINOS

DEJEN REBIEWS PLISSSSSSSSS LOS QUIERO MUCHOOOOO


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capi, el más esperado, ojala les guste, será un poco triste así que no se pongan a llorar les dije que no lloraran, no es que yo estoy llorando?, bueno será muy emotivo para todos, si este capítulo les causa una emoción me la hacen saber

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (carita tierna) bueno a leer se ha dicho!

Bueno aquí va!

RECUERDOS INBORRABLES

Roy estaba mirando como ese hombre estaba encima de riza tapándole la boca

Roy: desearas nunca haberla tocado

Roy le prende llamas a jasper, este sale hecho llamas por la puerta derribándola, la luz estaba apagada y riza estaba llorando

Roy: descuida nadie nunca te tocara porque yo estoy aquí

Riza no podía reconocerlo, se asustó más, la luz entro por la puerta Y PUDO VER EL ROSTRO DE EL

Riza: r-roy?, tú has venido por mí?

Roy: bueno yo…..no dejaría que nadie te tocara así que yo….

Riza fue corriendo a sus brazos, roy estaba impresionado, un sonrojo estaba en sus mejillas, riza estaba llorando, la abrazo con fuerza

Riza: g-gracias muchas gracias yo….

Roy le beso en los labios tiernamente, algo los interrumpió, algo le había pasado a acero, roy tomo a riza de la mano y subió las escaleras, entro al cuarto y vio a edward sangrando y Winry llorando sin parar lo tenía abrazado parecía que ed….estaba muerto?

Winry: ed….ed….ed….despierta edward!, eres un idiota!, no debiste sacrificarte por mí, tonto…..(derramo más lagrimas)

Roy se acercó rápidamente a él, su cara se formó seria al notar que la herida era muy grave, por poco es atravesado, la herida era muy profunda tenía que revisar la herida y llevárselo rápidamente de allí o el…..moriría

Roy: tenemos que ver la herida!

Riza busco lo que pudo en emergencias, Edward no paraba de sangrar, roy con mucha dificultad paro el sangrado a tiempo, el problema era que Edward no despertaba, winry no quería separarse de el

Roy: riza tengo que llevarme a Edward, saca a winry de aquí

Riza agarro a winry pero esta no quería separarse de Edward ni un solo momento, riza ejerció fuerza y logro separarla de él, roy subió a ed a su espalda y salió de allí rápidamente

Winry: no, por favor no…..NO TE LO LLEVES¡(lloraba llena de tristeza)

Riza abrazo a winry pero esta sale corriendo de la casa, bajo por las escaleras, corrió lo más que pudo, entre tanto correr entro al bosque, ya no sabía en donde estaba y ni le importaba, tropezó fuertemente contra el suelo, no quería levantarse

Winry: Edward…..edward…..edward quiero verte

La luna brillaba intensamente sobre winry, esta se levantó y siguió corriendo sin parar, no quería volver a su vida normal, tropezó de nuevo pero se siguió levantando un ay otra vez hasta que se quedó allí tirada en el verde prado con flores marchitas, en ese momento se sentía como una más de ellas, se quedó ahí por largo tiempo, se quedó dormida, al lado de ella llego riza, esta le acaricia la cabeza y susurro

´´_no te rindas y sigue adelante…..estoy segura que Edward está vivo y esperando volver a ver tu sonrisa y tu rostro como si fuera la primera vez´´ _

CASTILLO AVANDONADO*****

Ed era tratado por los asesinos médicos que tenían ahí, no respiraba, ed se encontraba sumido en un mundo donde no había regreso

_Todo estaba con niebla, gotas de lluvia tocaban la piel de Edward que caminaba sin rumbo alguno_

_Ed: al menos…winry está bien, no sé si volveré a verla de nuevo_

Roy estaba muy serio, ed podía estar…..muerto, no, eso no era cierto él era como su hermano y no lo dejaría ir tan fácil, habían prometido recuperar su felicidad ayudándose mutuamente

Roy: doctor, acero….morirá?

_Gotas y gotas caían del cielo haciendo eco al tocar el frio suelo, vio una luz muy bella, cerca de esa luz había una joven de cabellos rubios llorando intensamente, se quedó mirándola lo único que los separaba era una línea, en el mundo de ella brillaba el sol….y en el suyo el sol no existía_

_Ed: quien…eres?_

Doctor: no lo pero…tenemos que recuperarlo

Estaban tratando de hacerlo respirar pero nada lo lograba, intentaron con los electrochoques y máquinas de alto rendimiento pero ed no….no abría sus ojos, de las sombras apareció el jefe de todos los asesinos ´´padre´´, era mitad demonio por eso nadie se atrevía a sacarlo del mando

Padre: fue un excelente asesino, me comeré su alma

Roy: es mi compañero, no te dejare hacerlo

Padre: llamas….te estas revelando con el que te salvo del incendio que tú mismo provocaste

Roy: cállate!

Flash back****

Roy era un pequeño de 13 años, a los 5 años sus padres murieron a causa del fuego dejándolo solo en este mundo, desde su infancia había estado allí con su amigo Edward que tenía 7 años de edad, roy siempre era molestado por los otros niños por su poder del fuego

- si, es el, el maldecido del fuego

- el que mato a toda su familia con su maldición de las llamas

-es un monstruo

Roy los miro con la miraba ocultada, sufría mucho con cada palabra, ellos no sabían lo que el sentía o por lo que había pasado

roy: yo…no los mate (murmuro bajo)

- no se acerquen a él o los quemara al igual que a sus padres

- es un demonio

- esta maldito

Roy: ya les dije…que yo no los mate, no fue mi culpa…..no lo fue…..no lo fue! (Derramo una lágrima)

- cállate…..asesino

-asesino!

- monstruo!

- apuesto a que disfrutaste al matarlos…eres un asesino tu y aquel niño que te acompaña, como se llama?...ha….si, Edward el niño demonio que fue abandonado por su familia por su maldición, son unos monstruos…..asesinos

Roy: cállense!

Ed al escucharlo le partió el rostro al niño que hablaba

Ed: cállate pedazo de mierda! Tú no sabes nada del miedo y dolor que llevamos encima nuestro!

Quien se creían que eran? A los otros también los golpeo fuertemente, fue ayuda de roy pero él no lo escuchaba, empezó a lanzar llamas para todas partes, los niños gritaban de terror, las supervisoras sacaron a todos menos a roy y el….ed las miro con odio y se quedó junto a roy que era como su hermano mayor

-no los sacaremos?

- son unos demonios déjalos morir aquí

Ellas se fueron, roy estaba con la mirada perdida y llorando intensamente pero no mostraba emoción alguna

Roy: yo no lo hice…..no fue mi culpa

Ed: roy, vámonos de aquí

Ed trato de moverlo pero él no quería, las llamas estaban por tocarlos pero apareció un hombre de cabellos dorados alejando las llamas

Padre: hijos míos vengan conmigo y no les faltara nada

Ed: aléjate

El hombre se acercó a ellos hincándose, los tomo de los hombros

Padre: sé que la muerte de tus padres no fue tu culpa

Roy: no lo fue…..yo no lo hice, todos…..todos me culparon a mí y me dejaron, hasta que llegue aquí junto a Edward que también fue culpado de todo y abandonado al igual que yo, todos nos odian…NOS DICEN DEMONIOS!

Roy lo miro directamente mostrando dolor en su mirada, el hombre miro a Edward que no decía nada, solo estaba ahí junto a roy con la mirada puesta en el mostrando gran odio hacia todos

Padre: y tu Edward no tienes la culpa de haber sido abandonado por tus padres…fuiste rechazado por ellos, fuiste tratado como un demonio y al final te dejaron en la calle solo en este mundo, te maltrataban y encerraban en la oscuridad de una habitación

Ed: cállate anciano…tú no sabes nada! (grito lleno de odio)

Padre: vengan conmigo y se olvidaran de estos molestos sentimientos de soledad y arrepentimiento, sufrimiento….dolor imborrable…yo seré su padre y ustedes estarán bajo mi protección

El desapareció el fuego, roy no dudo en seguirlo, ed hizo lo mismo, los tres desaparecieron por las sombras sin ninguna emoción o sentimiento en sus corazones que estaban cegados por el odio y la vacía oscuridad

_´´desde ahora su vida iniciara de nuevo, desde ahora no tienen corazón para sentir, desde hoy serán asesinos….. no tendrán piedad de quienes abrieron sus heridas y los odiaron´´_

Fin flash back****

Roy lo miraba con odio, ese era un recuerdo que tenía muy guardado en la oscuridad de su corazón al igual que ed

Padre: mejor quédate quieto….me comeré su alma

_Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miro, se secó las lágrimas y le ofreció su mano con una linda sonrisa en su rostro_

_Winry: ed…vuelve…..vuelve aquí conmigo...regresa a mi lado…yo te…por ahora es un secreto_

_Ed: winry?_

_Winry: ed estoy muy feliz al verte en mi sueño…..no puedo vivir si tu no estas a mi lado_

_Ed sonrió y se acercó a ella_

_Ed: yo tampoco puedo estar sin ti descuida nos volveremos a ver de nuevo….solo espérame winry_

_La mano de ella o atrajo a la luz, ed la miro con ternura al igual que lo miraba ella junto sus labios con los de winry y el sol brillo deslumbrante, ed cerro sus ojos y lo último que vio fue a winry tomada de su mano_

Padre se detuvo al ver que ed abría sus ojos, roy suspiro aliviado, de algún modo algo ayudo a ed a volver, desde ese día tendría que reposar

Después de 1 semana

AUTOMAIL´S ROCKBELL*****

Desde aquel accidente su vida había sido como antes lo era pero más vacía y triste, todo su mundo había cambiado desde que se enamoró de Edward a primera vista, desde que supo que era un asesino y desde que…..había sido secuestrada por él, el dolor nunca desapareció, de nuevo como todos los días lloro lo que más pudo, no podía dormir ni comer algunas veces deseaba…

Winry: por qué tuve que dejarte ir?¡

Winry cayo de rodillas llorando, trataba de parar sus lágrimas pero no podía

winry: por qué?...desearía nunca haberte conocido para que estuvieras bien y a salvo, Arruine tu vida

Sentía su corazón quebrarse cada dia

winry: soy una tonta….todo…..todo es mi culpa

winry ya no habría su tienda, riza no la visitaba porque no quería molestarla, winry se encerró en su habitación, cubrió toda luz presente, estaba en la oscuridad como se sentía por dentro

CON RIZA****

Después de pasar por la tienda de winry fue al parque junto a su perro, se sentó en el verde prado, estuvo ahí por mucho tiempo, no se dio cuenta del atardecer que aparecía a su vista, tenía su mirada fija en el lago frente a ella, se levantó….alguien la tomo de la mano con agresividad

Riza: tú que haces aquí? Aléjate!

Él sonrió con malicia

Jasper: no morí ese día…..he venido a terminar mi trabajo

Antes de que la tocara era rodeado por llamas, aquellas que habían quemado su rostro, aquellas llamas lo consumieron por completo

Roy: yo te protegeré de todo…..mi teniente

Riza sonrió, no savia el por qué pero confiaba en el con su vida, no era tonta para saber que….estaba completamente enamorada de el

Riza pov*****

Sí, estoy completamente enamorada y del mismísimo asesino de las llamas que tanto odiaba, no lo puedo creer, yo lo odio y no puedo amarlo!...mi mente dice que lo odio pero mi corazón dice lo contrario…por qué estos sentimientos llenan mi corazón? de tal manera alumbrar mi camino…..lo que alumbra mi camino son llamas ardiendo mostrándome de alguna amanera el destino que me espera…voy corriendo por este camino sin fin….alguien me espera al final pero no veo su rostro

Riza: y yo lo seguiré hasta el infierno….coronel roy mustrang

Roy le ofreció su mano a riza…esta la toma cariñosamente

CASTILLO AVANDONADO****

Padre estaba con Edward, este estaba completamente curado, quería irse pero padre lo detuvo

Padre: Edward….ya sé que estas de amigo con aquella rubia eres muy ingenioso al querer acercarte a ella…pronto la traerás aquí conmigo cierto?

Ed lo miro desafiante

Ed: que te hace pensar que la traeré aquí?

Padre: no te acuerdas?, es tu trabajo

Ed bajo la mirada arrepentido al recordarlo pero la levanto al instante mostrando gran determinación

Ed: no lo hare…moriré primero

Padre: no me digas que….estas enamorado de ella? Jajajajajaja que tontería

Ed: no lo es!

Padre: entonces, si lo estás?

Ed: no paras de hablar bastardo

Padre se acercó a ed tocándole la frente, ed sintió una punzada en su corazón, no se podía mover

Padre: aprenderás a respetar a tu padre Edward…..te hare recordar tu pasado imborrable

Ejerció fuerza sobrenatural, ed cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, gritaba una y otra vez que parara pero él no se detuvo ni un segundo, los recuerdos…..estaban volviendo a repetirse de la manera más dolorosa

Flash back*****

La luz brillante entraba por un pequeño agujero….un pequeño agujero que pertenecía a una oscura y fría habitación….la habitación contenía un pequeño niño que no conocía el mundo exterior, era maltratado y encerrado desde que tenía memoria, ellos lo miraron con odio

-No sé por qué lo cuidamos si ni es nuestro hijo

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de aquel niño, él era edward

-es un demonio

Ed: por qué?...por qué me odian?

-no hables demonio…. mereces morir

-tienes suerte de estar vivo

El que hablo se acercó a ed y lo golpeo con fuerza azotándolo contra la pared

Ed: paren….no me lastimen mas

-muere de una ves

Ed se levantó y ellos se fueron, cayó cansado al frio suelo, se puso a mirar por el pequeño agujero, era muy…..bello, todos sonreían y mostraban felicidad….

Ed: que es….felicidad?

Siempre se hacia la misma pregunta, poco a poco el agujero ya no expulsaba aquella linda luz cálida y bella

Ed: deseo….deseo….morir, quiero morir….en realidad desearía poder, poder conocer…..la felicidad

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos apagados

Ed: seria….seria grandioso

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a esa persona que lo llamaba demonio, para ed mirarlo era horrible, le tenía mucho miedo, si él era llamado demonio ellos no eran personas esto terminaría hoy, ya no dejaría que demonios como ellos lo tocaran otra vez, el hombre se acercó a Edward iba a golpearlo pero ed lo detuvo con fuerza sobrenatural

Ed: no volverás a tocarme

Ed sintió un golpe muy fuerte….cuando despertó estaba solo en las calles solitarias, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla

Ed: soy…soy libre, por qué siento un gran dolor en mi corazón?…..quizás, quizás es porque….no tengo familia ni a nadie a mi lado, nunca la tuve así que no se el porqué de mi gran vacío

Lágrimas de sufrimiento caían por sus lastimadas mejillas, se puso a correr lo más rápido posible cuando choco con un niño un poco más alto que el

Roy: somos iguales me llamo roy

Ed: tú no me entiendes

Roy: tratado como un demonio….odiado por todos y cada una de las personas que te ven sin conocerte…culpado de cosas que tu no hiciste ellos te lastiman sabiendo que sufres al igual que ellos pero solo eres basura a su alrededor y…y…..te culpan de matar a tus padres sin siquiera saber que tu no fuiste!

Ed: somos iguales

Roy: juntos nadie nos lastimara

Ed sonrió enérgicamente

Ed: si hermano mayor

Roy se sorprendió pero sonrió de igual forma

Roy: te cuidare…..hermano menor si estas a mi lado no estarás solo

Ed siguió a roy desde ese dia, llegaron a un orfanato pero al llegar a ese lugar el infierno volvió a sus vidas hasta que llego aquel hombre de cabellos dorados y mirada fría, nunca terminaría su sufrimiento…..era su destino sufrir y ser asesinos

Fin flash back*****

Padre al verlo sufrir de más paro con su tortura y lo miro fríamente

Ed: hagas lo que hagas no te la entregare, no te acercaras a ella mientras yo esté a su lado

Padre: no te reconozco Edward, siempre un excelente asesino sin compasión que mato hasta mujeres inocentes….

Ed: basta (murmuro) eso fue….

Padre: no te mereces el amor de nadie, ni de una joven rosa tan linda como ella, si sigues oponiéndote a mis órdenes le mostrare tu verdadera forma de ser, cuando ella te vea te tendrá terror, te dejara y odiara por el resto de tu miserable vida, te tendrá miedo y se alejara de ti

Ed: será mejor que te calles o te matare maldito bastardo!

Padre: solo digo la verdad sobre ti

Ed: ella no tiene nada que ver¡

Padre: si lo tiene….es una parte muy importante de mi plan

Ed: algún día te matare

Ed sale corriendo de ese lugar….se dirige a las puertas del castillo y sale a las calles, se pone en busca de winry, busca en cada tienda de central cuando…..una tienda en especial llama su atención, flores marchitas y de color apagado, se acerca a la puerta muy lentamente

_Winry se mira al espejo y no ve el brillo en sus ojos, se da la vuelta y baja por las escaleras, se dirige a la puerta con decisión_

Ed quiere tocar pero no se atreve, tiene miedo de ser rechazado, esas palabras todavía están en su cabeza, toma la manilla de la puerta fuertemente

_Al quedar frente a la puerta siente un impulso incontrolable de tomar la manilla de tal forma nunca soltarla, la gira suavemente, algo en su interior le dice que algo la espera al otro lado….algo muy importante_

Siente el mismo impulso y al fin abre la puerta, frente a sus ojos se encuentra ella, al verlo winry recupera el brillo especial en sus ojos, una lagrima que no nota cae por una de sus mejillas, el tiempo se detiene ante el bello encuentro, él sonríe débilmente

Winry: e-edward?

Ed: winry yo…me has hecho mucha falta

Nunca supo que podía sonreír de una manera tan cálida, ella lo hacía cambiar, en unos segundo ella se lanzó a sus brazos llorando de felicidad, se sintió de una manera muy agradable al sentirla contra su cuerpo, la abrazo con fuerza, ella se separó de él y le empezó a dar pequeños golpes en el pecho

Winry: eres un tonto….por qué te sacrificaste por mí?, no tenías que hacerlo ed, por qué?, también me has hecho mucha falta…..demasiada estúpido!

El tomo las mejillas de winry y la miro muy serio y sonrojado a la misma vez, la estaba tratando con mucha delicadeza, acaricio una de ellas secando sus lágrimas con mucha ternura, winry poso una mano sobre una de el

Ed: yo….yo….arriesgaría mi vida por ti winry daría mi vida por ti, Porque….porque…..yo…te amo y estoy completamente enamorado de ti!

Winry quedo estática, se sonrojo al recordar sus palabras, él lentamente se acercó a ella al verla cerrar sus ojos él también lo hizo y la beso pasionalmente, ella correspondió con mucho cariño, estuvieron por mucho tiempo así, el tiempo se detuvo solo para ellos dos, todo giraba a su entorno, winry poso sus delicadas manos en el pecho tan agitado de Edward, podía sentir sus latidos descontrolados sincronizándose con los suyos, la atrajo más a su cuerpo para poder intensificar el contacto labial, se separó a centímetros de él muy nerviosa y sonrojada, ed beso su cuello con delicadeza haciéndola suspirar, ella lo miro y le acaricio una mejilla con mucho cariño y ternura

Winry: me haces realmente feliz….edo yo…yo

Ed: winry lo que digo es verdad, siempre me cautivas sin darte cuenta, me haces sentir cosas que nunca sentí en mi vida y en este momento desearía repetir este beso mil veces

Él se sonrojo al igual que winry toco los labios de ella con su dedo índice rozándolos ella cierra los ojos con sus mejillas de un color rosa pastel, ella iba a responderle pero la romántica escena fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión desde la calle, ed tomo a winry de la mano y salió con ella a la calle, vio a roy lanzando llamas y a su lado estaba riza con sus fieles armas

Ed: roy, que pasa?

Roy: han venido!...vienen por riza y winry acero!

Como esta ¿, bueno ojala les haya gustado!

Es triste romántica y con un poquito de humor, buena combinación?

De regalo les daré unos avances:

_Estaban en peligro, todos los asesinos más violentos vendrían por ellas, sería una batalla a muerte, padre los había enviado con el propósito de secuestrarlas, quería comer sus almas de rosa para convertirse en un demonio más fuerte ed y roy sonrieron_

_Ed: si creen que se las dejaremos ir…_

_Roy: están equivocados_

_Los cuatro entraron a la casa, mei tenía un túnel en la casa que conectaba con la piscina de central, por qué la piscina de central?...bueno era cosa de mei, entraron al túnel escondido bajo la mesa del comedor, era oscuro_

_Ed: fosforo préndete_

_Riza le tapó la boca a roy para que no le gritara a Edward_

_Riza: ya está calmado?_

_Roy: gracias a usted si_

_Caminaron mucho, demasiado….ed iba tan distraído que tropezó con una roca cayendo de cara al Suelo, roy no aguanta y le da un ataque de risa, de la nada empieza a salir agua, ed trata de taparla_

_Ed: nos…..nos….ESTAMOS LLENANDO DE AGUA!_

Bueno ojala les guste los avances del próximo capi, el estreno será: ESPINAS DE SANGRE Y VENENO

Bueno besitos y cuídense!

Ha y en el próximo capi saldrá rose la rosa venenosa, la ODIO! ES UNA #$%&"!#$" BUENO PERO NO SE PONGAN TRISTES POR QUE SE PONDRA INTERESANTE, rose es la mala así que no sale ganando jajajjajajaajjajaj,

Las que odien a rose háganmelo saber!


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí está el nuevo capi! Ojala lo disfruten el estreno de: ESPINAS DE SANGRE Y VENENO m ea costado hacerlo, espero no quitarles su valioso tiempo, disfruten de este nuevo capi, los quiere mucho! Catita-edwin XDDDDDD, bueno a leer se ha dicho¡

Agradezco a todos mis seguidores que les gusta este fic

Estaban en peligro, todos los asesinos más violentos vendrían por ellas, sería una batalla a muerte, padre los había enviado con el propósito de secuestrarlas, quería comer sus almas de rosa para convertirse en un demonio más fuerte ed y roy sonrieron

Ed: si creen que se las entregaremos…

Roy: están equivocados

Los cuatro entraron a la casa, mei tenía un túnel en la casa que conectaba con la piscina de central, por qué la piscina de central?...bueno era cosa de mei, entraron al túnel escondido bajo la mesa del comedor, era oscuro

Ed: fosforo préndete

Riza le tapó la boca a roy para que no le gritara a Edward sus verdades

Riza: ya está calmado?

Roy: gracias a usted si

Caminaron mucho, demasiado….ed iba tan distraído que tropezó con una roca cayendo de cara al Suelo, roy no aguanta y le da un ataque de risa, de la nada empieza a salir agua, ed trata de taparla, el agua salía de la piedra con la que ed se había caido

Ed: nos…..nos….ESTAMOS LLENANDO DE AGUA!

Roy: es tu culpa por tropezar como estúpido!

Ed: a quien le dices estúpido?

Roy: a quien mas enano?

Riza: ya empezaron

Winry: los noqueo?

Riza: esperemos a que se cansen

La pelea había terminado, el agua entraba rápidamente por aquel agujero, ed ya estaba empezando a desesperarse, roy se mantenía sereno, winry estaba ayudándole a ed para calmarlo, riza estaba junto a roy mirándolo con admiración, él puso su pose conquista chicas y le sonrió encantadoramente a riza

Riza: coronel….no está asustado?, hasta yo estoy asustada

Roy: un hombre tan guapo y genial como yo no tiene miedo….a-al a-agua ni un p-poquito

Ed: ya se esta empezando a desesperar, solo espera un poco y veras su lado asustado

Paso un segundo y roy empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño

Roy: no me gusta el agua!

Ed: jajajajaj él es NEKO MUSTANG!

Riza: y yo que lo admiraba

Roy recupero la tranquilidad y tomo a riza entre sus brazos

Roy: yo la sacare de aquí doncella!

Riza se sujetó fuertemente a él, roy encontró el hoyo que conectaba a la piscina entro por allí, winry golpeo a ed en la cabeza

Winry: no te quedes ahí parado vámonos¡

Ed tomo a winry al estilo princesa

Ed: lista?

Winry: s-si edo

Bajaron por el gran agujero, pudieron contener la respiración, cuando llegaron a la superficie roy estaba tiritando como un gatito mojado, riza tenía un agota estilo anime al verlo así

Riza: coronel…..se siente bien?

roy se levantó rápidamente asustándola

roy: nos tenemos que ir rápidamente de aquí o….me resfriare!

Todos se cayeron de espaldas, no podía decir algo mas serio o inteligente?

CERCA DE ALLI****

Una joven miraba desde cerca la piscina de central, sus ojos mostraban gran odio

_´´cada rosa tiene espinas….sean de veneno…..sean de sangre´´_

Esta rosa estaba envenenada, era una rosa negra, sus cabello era café con flequillos rosa adelante, sus ojos eran apagados, frente a ella estaba padre

Padre: sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cierto?

¿: Con tal de recuperarlo soy capaz de matar a esa rubia

Padre: así me gusta…pero no la mates solo tráemela con vida

¿: Solo tengo que usar mi espina con veneno para que ella haga lo que usted quiera….pero ed…

Padre: no te preocupes…..edward será solo tuyo, solo….si me traes a winry

Ella sonrió y miro su objetivo, sus pasos eran rápidos, lo tenía claro…ed seria solo para ella, se iba alejando poco a poco de la vista de él, padre sonrió siniestramente

Padre: yo nunca cumplo mis promesas….rose

DENTRO DE LA PISCINA****

Iban a cruzar la puerta pero esta se abrió sola, Edward se quedo paralizado

Ed: QUE HACES AQUÍ?¡

Rose: ed tranquilo….he venido por ti amor mío

Winry proceso la información

Rose: te extrañe…..me prometiste estar conmigo siempre, ME DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS!

Winry sintió su corazón volver a quebrarse, ed miro a winry fijamente cruzando sus miradas

Winry pov****

No sé cómo te atreves a verme a los ojos…..nunca debí creerte, yo…..yo….te odio!, no volveré a verte en mi vida, por mi te puedes ir con tu amiga, fui una tonta

Winry se dio la vuelta para irse pero rose le hizo cara, winry se quedó mirándola

Rose: así que tú eres la que me quiere quitar a mi Edward?, si me lo quitas no se que hare con el bebe que espero de el

Winry: que has dicho?

Rose: lo que escuchaste…..estoy esperando un bebe de Edward, no hace falta explicarte como lo hicimos esa noche

Winry le dio una cachetada que se estampo en la mejilla de rose, esta se la quiere devolver pero winry la detiene y le estampa otra pero más fuerte

Winry: no te atrevas….a tocarme!

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, rose no podía enfrentar a winry

Rose pov***

Si esto sigue así…mi plan funcionara….si ella sigue con ese odio pronto se llenara de veneno, y no será la misma

Rose: no ganaras nada….winry tú no eres nada

Winry: no me digas como eres tú

Rose aprovecho y enterró sus uñas con veneno en ella , Winry sintió algo recorrer su cuerpo, se miró sus manos…tenia espinas, de ellas caían gotas…..gotas de sangre mescladas con veneno

Winry pov***

Siento dolor, mucho dolor en mi cuerpo….por qué tengo espinas?

_´´porque eres una rosa´´_

Por qué me duelen tanto?

_´´ Porque tienen veneno´´_

Por qué…..por qué sangran?

_´´POR QUE SON ESPINAS DE VENENO Y SANGRE´´_

Winry grito de dolor, rose se alejó de ella al saber que lo peligroso venia, winry lanzaba espinas de su cuerpo, roy se alejó de ella junto a riza, rose disfrutaba del espectáculo, ed corrió hacia winry pero roy no lo dejo ir

Roy: es peligroso acercarse a ella

Ed miro a rose con odio y la levanto con fuerza de los hombros

Ed: QUE LE HAS HECHO!

Rose se puso a reír divertida lo que molesto aún más a ed

Rose: sería mejor decir…..que le has hecho tú?

Edward la miro con confusión y ella con una sonrisa

Rose: siempre jugando con las personas….haciéndolas sufrir, dejándolas solas y usándolas como juguetes aunque…..te sigo amando

Ed: rose no te compares con winry!

Rose: desde que ella llego me has dejado sola

Ed: rose yo nunca te amé entiende, deja de estar obsesionada conmigo, no ganas nada con hacerle daño a winry

Rose: eso lo veras Edward, cuando el veneno la consuma por completo ella seguirá todas las ordenes de nuestro padre

Ed: eres una maldita!

Ed dejo a rose en el suelo y fue corriendo hacia winry que ya estaba consumida por el veneno, el trata de tocarla pero ella lo aparta bruscamente, los ojos de ella solo muestran odio y rencor

Winry: no me toques!

Ed: winry que te pasa?

Trato de tocarla pero ella lo empujo haciéndolo caer sentado

Winry: dije que no quiero que me toques asesino de acero!

Detrás de ella aparece padre con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ed se levanta rápido pro al querer acercarse a le roy lo detiene, padre acaricia la cabeza de winry

Winry: padre lo estaba esperando

Padre: no te preocupes hija mía….. ya estoy aquí

Ed: aléjate de ella!

Padre: dejemos que ella decida

Ed: winry sé que estás ahí….no vayas con el!

Winry se acercó a ed, pone sus labios cerca de sus oídos

Winry: te odio Edward…me iré con mi padre

Edward se quedó quieto intento detenerla pero vio sus ojos….llenos de odio hacia el, ella se fue junto a padre este mira a rose, esta lo sigue sin siquiera oponer resistencia, juntos desaparecen en la oscuridad, ed cae de rodillas con la mirada perdida

Ed: winry….

Riza toca su hombro

Riza: descuida la recuperaremos

Roy: si la teniente ayuda yo también lo hare

Ed: gracias

CASTILLO AVANDONADO*****

Winry estaba junto a padre

Rose: usted sabe que no durara mucho el efecto

Padre: lo tengo todo planeado

Rose: usted prometió darme a edward!

Padre: yo nunca cumplo mis promesas estúpida rosa

Ella lo ataca pero él es más rápido y la levanta del cuello, poco a poco le aprieta más, esta derrama lágrimas de dolor, le pide que la suelte pero el ejerce más fuerza

Padre: morirás por revelarte ante mi!

Rose pov****

Este es mi final?...moriré tan rápido y de esta manera?, me lo merezco por llenarme de odio, si no hubiera llegado ella, todo es su culpa…la odio…la odio….la detesto!, ya no puedo respirar, se me acaba el aire….después de todo, tuve una vida muy…miserable

Rose: suel….suélteme se lo suplico

Winry miraba sin decir nada, podía oír una voz en su interior

_´´ayúdala!´´_

Era su corazón quien hablaba, la winry interior tomo posesión de su cuerpo, miro a rose siendo ahorcada por padre, corrió hacia el, empezó a golpearlo con fuerza

Padre: que te pasa?

Winry: suéltela! Déjela ir!

El soltó a rose quien pudo respirar, esta mira como padre golpeo a winry azotándola con la pared, winry se levanta y el la vuelve a golpear, winry escupe sangre pero no muestra debilidad

Padre: parece que volviste a ser tu misma

Winry: quiero irme

Padre: eso no será posible

Winry: que quieres de mi!

Padre: eso pronto lo sabrás

El toco la frente de winry, esta pierde el conocimiento y cae en los brazos de él, padre la hace entrar en una burbuja de agua con olor dulce

Rose: que hará con ella?

Padre: la usare para el ritual del pecado

Rose: no puede ser…como puede intentar hacer ese ritual DEMONIACO!

_´´las rosas son sacrificadas con el propósito de hacer un ritual….puede ser de pecado y pureza, el de pureza puede purificar almas pero…. el de pecado consiste en entregarle la rosa al diablo y ser un demonio completo, pero para hacer estos rituales se necesitan 2 rosas especiales, la que simboliza el cielo celeste y la que simboliza el sol dorado´´_

Padre: solo me falta la última pieza….la rosa color oro

Rose: usted se refiere a….

Padre: si….riza hawkeye la rosa color oro

Rose: no puede ser…

CON ROY****

Se sentía nervioso, algo le decía que perdería algo muy valioso para el, estaban dirigiéndose al castillo abandonado, ed no estaba con ellos, de la nada salieron llamas que le apuntaban a riza, corrió hacia ella empujándola, estaba rodeado de llamas

Riza: coronel!

Ella iba a entrar en el fuego pero…

Roy: no lo haga!

Riza: pero….no quiero que….no quiero que sufra por mi!

Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de riza rápidamente

Roy: ya le había dicho que….se veía mejor con una sonrisa en su rostro

Las llamas se acercaban a roy pero se detuvieron por orden de padre

Padre: rosa color oro ven conmigo y no le pasara nada

Roy: no lo escuches sálvate tu riza!

Padre rozo a roy con las llamas, al hacerlo roy grita de dolor

Riza: déjelo! Máteme a mí!

Padre: no es necesario solo….tienes que venir conmigo y lo dejare…vivir

Riza: yo…..

Roy: no….no lo escuches!

Padre lo quemo de nuevo haciéndolo gritar otra vez pero más fuerte, riza se secó las lágrimas y se puso frente a padre

Riza: yo….iré contigo! Pero….déjalo vivir!

Padre retiro todas las llamas, roy cayó al suelo, riza quería ir a ayudarlo pero padre la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza

Padre: nos vamos

Ella miro a roy por última vez, el la miro pidiéndole que no lo hiciera pero ella siguió a padre, de los ojos de riza caían lagrimas sinceras, murmuro palabras que padre no escucho pero roy si

´´_lo siento….lo siento pero… es mejor que vivir sin ti´´_

Paso mucho tiempo desde ese momento, roy estaba levantándose gracias a ed que ya lo sabía todo

Roy: no la perderé tan fácilmente

Ed: vamos por ellas!

Roy y ed fueron corriendo al castillo abandonado

CASTILLO AVANDONADO****

Padre tenía winry y a riza frente a él, puso sus manos en sus frentes

Padre: ahora no tendrán que recordar nada….nada les importara…no recordaran nada

Una luz apareció, retiro sus manos, solo faltaba comprobarlo

Padre: roy y edward no las molestaran más

Winry y riza: padre….quienes son ellos?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de él, rose espiaba cautelosamente

Rose: no puede ser…ellas….perdieron la memoria

Padre: ellos son…..demonios que intentaron matarlas

_´´memorias olvidadas pero no borradas…..la clave no está en la mente….esta en el corazón…recordare lo que alguna vez se me olvido pero…solo si escucho y encuentro la llave que guarda mis sentimientos sinceros de amor´´_

Winry y riza perdieron la memoria pero todavía faltaba para el ritual, este ritual solo se podía hacer en un eclipse lunar pero no cualquiera

´´_el día prometido era a la luz de la noche….el sol taparía la luna...haciendo el eclipse solar´´_

Rose corría por las calles buscándolos, frente a la puerta vio a ed, corrió hacia el con prisa, tenía que decirle el peligro que le esperaba

Ed: rose…

Rose: ed, roy….padre les borro la memoria a winry y a riza….las usara para el ritual del pecado que será…..en 3 días bajo el eclipse solar!

Ed: maldito bastardo

Roy: no las perderemos…vámonos

Ed entro al castillo junto a roy, cuando pudieron entrar 2 asesinos salieron de las sombras, no podían ser ellos…era imposible

Ed: no puede ser posible

Roy: como volvieron de la muerte?

Ellos sonrieron siniestramente

Shadow: somos homunculos

Jasper: tenemos vida eterna

Roy se preparó para pelear al igual que ed

Roy: los quemare hasta verlos quedar en cenizas!

La pelea comenzó, alguien miraba con emoción

Envy: hoy…veré desesperación en tus ojos asesino de acero…tu también me las pagaras asesino de las llamas

El desapareció

´´_edward...le demonio que vive en ti no quiere esperar más…si muestras debilidad te convertirás en lo que más odias y no volverás a ser humano….nunca más, el demonio en ti pronto despertara y no lo podrás controlar….la cura es…..la muerte´´_

Con padre****

Una sonrisa siniestra aparecía en su cara

Padre: ed,ed,ed (irónico) la razón por la que eres un demonio es porque…YO SOY TU PADRE VERDADERO

Un sujeto escuchaba todo, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios al saber tan importante noticia, el y envy querían vengarse de Edward y roy a si que esta noticia podría ser una importante oportunidad para descontrolar a edward

¿: roy y tu me las pagaran por haber matado a nuestra hermana lust

Cerró los ojos y todavía podía ver borrosos recuerdos de su pasado

***********….*********************

Ojala les haya gustado, gracias a todos los seguidores que me apoyan con este fic, los quiero…el próximo capítulo se titula: ´´el demonio y la rosa

Es daré los adelantos por que los quiero mucho a todos y porque me emocionan mucho sus rebiews HASTA ME HACEN LLORAR DE LA ALEGRIA :

_Winry miraba con terror_

_Ed: no…no!_

_Empezó la trasformación, tenía alas de demonio, garras…colmillos pero todavía era Edward….todavía su corazón no era consumido por el demonio, winry se le acerco pero el la aparto_

_Ed: aléjate!_

_Él la miro de tal manera que ella retrocedió pero….se acercó a él nuevamente_

_Winry: ed….puedo recordarte_

_Ella se acercó a él, ed el golpeo con fuerza_

_Ed: no te acerques! Soy un monstruo!_

_Ella se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo, el trato de alejarla pero winry se quedó bien sujeta a su cuerpo_

_Winry: Edward….me das mucho miedo….pero….pero….aun así yo….te amo!, aunque seas un demonio yo siempre seré tu rosa….porque…te amo Edward!_

_El calmo su furia…poco a poco volvió a la normalidad pero todavía era un demonio, la miro a los ojos, ella levanto la mirada llena de lagrimas, el las seco con delicadeza_

_Ed: yo soy el demonio…._

_Winry: y yo soy tu rosa_

_*******…***********_

_Ojala les haya gustado el _adelanto, los quiero a todos, amo sus rebiews tanto como a fanfiction, bueno solo esperen el próximo capi porque lo hare con mucho cariño, háganme feliz con sus lindos comentarios, los quiero mucho a todos

Dejen rebiews n.n

LA META ES TENER 15 REBIEWS, SI TENGO 15 VOY A PUBLICAR EL NUEVO CAPITULO: EL DEMONIO Y LA ROSA

Recierden ******15 REBIEWS******* Y OBTENDRAN EL NUEVO CAPI

15 Y SABRAN LA CONTINUACION DE ESTE GRANDIOSO FIC

RECUERDEN 15 REBIWS, ES LO UNICO QUE PIDO


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí les traigo el próximo capi de su fic favorito: el demonio y al rosa

Espero que disfruten del, y ojala se emocionen al leerlo como yo me emocione al escribirlo para ustedes, con cada palabra que me dedican en los rebiews me dan inspiración para seguir con esta historia, bueno aquí va! n.n

****************************…****************************

EL DEMONIO Y AL ROSA

Los hirientes recuerdos volvían a su mente, todo cambio ese dia….

Lust: tenemos que irnosahora!

Greed: que es lo que sucede?

Lust: somos sacrificios para el ritual, tenemos que irnos!

Envy: cálmate lust , solo dices tonterías

Lust: lo escuche decirlo…él nos matara

Una risa se escucho de las sombras, lust se dio vuelta asustada viendo como padre hacia su aparición, el rostro de lust demostró gran terror

Padre: hija mía…no digas locuras

Lust lo miro con odio

Padre: tendré que matarte, sabes mucho, a tus hermanos también los matare

Lust: yo no les he dicho nada así que no los lastimes

Padre: retírense! Pero tu lust quédate

Ellos salieron de, ahí….dejándolos solos, envy y greed se pusieron a ver a escondidas

Lust: no le servirá matarme, no puede matar a un sacrificio

Padre: es cierto pero solo necesito a uno de ustedes….no te necesito

Lust: maldito!

Padre: ed, roy acaben con ella

Envy y greed salieron corriendo de allí al ver como las llamas tocaban a su hermana, no vieron lo que ocurrió después

Ed: padre no quiero matarla

Lust estaba en el suelo sangrando, pudo regenerarse pero no completamente

Padre: te daré una oportunidad….después de todo eres su hermana y ellos darían cualquier cosa por ti

Lust: que les harás maldito!

Padre: cuando llegue el día prometido….lo sabrás

El toco la frente de ella

Padre: harás todo lo que te diga?

Lust: Como ordene

Fin flash back*****

Desde ese día envy y greed creyeron ver morir a su hermana lust pero ellos no sabían que….su hermana todavía vivía en alguna parte de este castillo….mas cerca de lo se imaginaban

BLACK ROOM***

Los látigos sonaban contra la piel desnuda de una mujer, cada golpe era fuerte pero no sacaba ni un grito de parte de ella, tenia una macara de acero en su cara, nadie podía ver su verdadero rostro, padre había mandado a greed a castigarla, greed no savia que ella…..la que estaba siendo azotada por él era….lust su propia hermana

greed: Aprenderás a no tratar de escapar de nuevo grace!

Estaba ves el látigo fue mas fuerte derribándola, él se fue dejándola ahí sola…sola en ese oscuro lugar frio, una lagrima recorrió por la mejilla de ella

Lust: ayúdenme…..por favor

CON ED Y ROY****

Era difícil marlos, cada vez que los herían ellos se regeneraban fácilmente, de pronto ellos tomaron la apariencia de los padres de roy, este se queda paralizado

Jasper: por que me mataste hijo mio?

El tenia la apariencia de su madre, roy cerro los ojos con fuerza

Jasper: por que lo hiciste roy?

Roy: cállate!

Jasper: eres un demonio!

Roy: no lo soy!

Esta ves jasper tomo la apariencia de riza

Jasper: roy….me das miedo

Shadow estaba encima de ed inmovilizándolo

Shadow: quédate quieto y disfruta del espectáculo

Ed: roy no lo escuches

Roy: r-riza

Jasper: roy eres un demonio

Roy: no digas eso…yo no soy un demonio

Riza: no sabes amar y solo sabes matar, das asco

Roy: no….no…no juegues conmigo!

Roy lanzo llamas atacando a jasper, este tiene una sonrisa en su rostro pero…cambia al sentir el calor y dolor de las llamas, roy no para y le sigue lanzando llamas, jasper empieza a hacerse cenizas, roy al verlo así no para de lanzarle llamas, cuando lo pudo destruir tenia la mirada perdida, shadow dejo a ed y lo empezó a atacar, roy le hizo lo mismo, cuando termino empezó a lanzarle llamas a ed

Ed: que haces roy?

El no contesto y siguió lanzando llamas, ed lo esquivó y entro al castillo rápidamente, roy se quedo afuera, ed recorrió cada parte del castillo cuando la vio…winry esta a espaldas de el

Ed: winry!

Ella se dio vuelta y lo miro confundida, el fue corriendo hacia ella y le tomo la mano

Ed: en donde esta riza?

Winry: quien…eres?

El la miro asustado, se alejó de ella para mirarla bien, una voz de oyó y las puertas se cerraron dejándolos solos y encerrados allí

Padre: le he borrado al memoria

Ed: te matare!

Padre: ahora…tendrás que pelear con ella a muerte

Ed: no lo hare!

Padre: entonces…ella te matara, winry…mátalo!

Ella empezó a atacarlo con una agresividad impresionante, ed pudo esquivar el golpe primero pero el segundo lo alcanzo

Padre: están destinados a matarse

Ed: eso no es cierto!

Winry: calla y pelea!

Ella lo golpeo fuertemente tirándolo al suelo, puso espinas con veneno mortal en su mano, era el final solo tenia que enterrarle sus espinas pero…

Padre: que pasa?, mátalo de una vez!

Winry: no puedo…

Una lágrima salió de los ojos de winry

Ed: winry?

Padre: si no lo haces…

Winry: no puedo!...no seria capas de lastimar a Edward el enano asesino de acero

Ed sonrio, winry iba a abrazarlo pero padre apareció y la tomo por el cuello ahogándola, ed se levanto y padre lo golpeo azotándolo con la pared

Ed: s-sueltala (adolorido)

Winry: e-edo yo…

Padre: tu cállate estúpida!, te matare

Ed: te dije que la soltaras!

Ed golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a padre derribándolo, el escupe sangre y sonríe divertido

Padre: esto es todo lo que tienes demonio?

Ed: n-no….NO SOY UN DEMONIO!

Padre: quieres probarlo?

Padre se acercó a winry y la golpeo estampándola contra el un gran espejo, gotas de sangre brotan de ella, él estaba dispuesto a golpearla otra vez pero el espejo refleja a ed rodeado por una aura roja como la sangre

Ed: haaaaaaaaa!

Padre pone una cara seria

Padre: esta es un demonio que nunca he visto, es un poder que nunca he presentido, será mejor irme por ahora

´´si el demonio ya despertó no hay nadie quien lo detenga…el que este en su camino…morirá´´

Winry abrió sus ojos y lo vio

Winry: e-ed?

Con riza***

Ágilmente pudo escapar de su burbuja, salio corriendo por los pasillos

Riza: crees que puedes borrarme la memoria tan fácil?

Salió del castillo y lo vio

Riza pov*****

_Todavía estoy siguiendo este camino sin detenerme…me pregunto si tiene fin, las llamas que persigo son infinitas…arden y arden sin parar, si me detengo me consumirán, quien ha hecho este camino para mi?, sigo corriendo aunque me de miedo saber que me espera al final, puedo ver a alguien esperarme siento un calor en mi corazón…quien eres?, eres tu….mi destino?_

Riza: r-roy!

El se da vuelta y lanza llamas, riza las esquiva

Roy: te matare

Riza pov***

_La persona que alumbra mi camino….la persona que me espera al final…la persona que cambio mi destino eres tu….roy mustang el asesino de las llamas….el hombre del que he enamorado perdidamente y he dejado guiar mi destino_

Riza: roy que te pasa?

Roy: muere!

Lanza mas llamas, se encuentran los dos en un circulo de fuego, el la mira con odio y ella con una sonrisa melancólica

Riza: paso lo mismo cuando nos conocimos

Roy: cállate!

Riza: roy….soy yo riza!

Ella se acerca y el pone una barrera de fuego, al verlo ella se detiene, el cuerpo de roy esta repleto de llamas furiosas, riza toca el fuego y se quema la mano

Roy: si te acercas morirás

Roy empezó a sentir dolor en su cuerpo, ya no podía controlar las llamas

Roy: al final….moriré solo

El cayó de rodillas, riza no aguanto más y se lanzo a las llamas en busca de roy, este la mira confundida

Roy: que haces? Aléjate de mi!

Ella tropezó pero…se levanto sin importar lo que ocurriese, las llamas golpeaban contra su cuerpo haciéndola retroceder pero cada ves la hacían ir mas fuerte, cuando atravesó la barrera abrazo a roy, las llamas que el tenia la lastimaban pero nada la hizo soltarlo

Riza: si mueres yo….yo moriré a tu lado

Roy: por que lo haz hecho?

Riza: no te haz dado cuenta?…hoy mañana y siempre….quiero estar a tu lado

Roy pov***

_Otra vez me encuentro en este mundo lleno de llamas….no encuentro la salida en este camino sin fin, por qué?...por que me encuentro solo?, por que estoy solo?...estaré siempre aquí atrapado…hasta que muera, alguien viene corriendo detrás de mi, me doy la vuelta y la veo…es ella la mujer que ha seguido mi camino?...ella es la persona que tiene en sus manos mi destino…riza hawkeye_

_Riza: no estas solo….yo estoy contigo, abre tus ojos y mírame_

Roy que estaba cegado por la ira ha abierto sus ojos, las llamas que lo rodearon desaparecen, riza esta frente a el toda lastimada pero…sonriendo cálidamente, su cuerpo esta muy dañado a causa de las llamas, ella cae en sus brazos todavía con sus ojos abiertos

Riza: has…vuelto (siente dolor en su cuerpo)

Roy la mira ocultando la mirada de ella, no se atreve a mirarla a los ojos

Roy: por qué riza? Estas lastimada por mi culpa!

Ella tomo fuerza y se puso de rodillas frente a el

Roy: no debiste hacerlo, debiste dejarme morir solo

Riza: eres un estúpido!

El la mira y puede ver el dolor en los ojos de ella

Riza: crees que te abría dejado morir después de darme cuenta de que….

Roy: debiste hacerlo!

Riza: no lo hare, moriré a tu lado

Roy: déjame solo, soy un demonio!, vete y no vuelvas!, quiero morir solo! Largat..

Riza le dio una cachetada a roy, el la miro confundido y ella furiosa

Riza: no estas solo!, no digas esas cosas frente a mi!, no te has dado cuenta que yo he estado a tu lado!, no te dejare solo y siempre estaré a tu lado, si tu mueres yo moriré contigo por que a pesar de que eres un asesino y de que tus llamas me dan mucho miedo yo…he comprendido que….TE AMO!

El tomo las mejillas de riza mirándola seriamente, ella se sonrojo

Roy: riza…lo dices en serio?

Riza: te amo roy mustang asesino de las llamas

Roy: riza nadie nunca me había dicho estas cosas….nadie me había hecho sentir estos sentimientos que siento por ti…nadie me ha hecho cambiar como lo has hecho tu, siempre estando a mi lado, siempre apoyándome, siempre….salvándome de mi mismo, siempre enamorando mi corazón mas y mas….YO TAMBIEN TE AMO RIZA HAWKEYE!

Riza soltó una lagrima, el la abrazo fuertemente, se separo de ella tomando sus mejillas, ella tenia sus manos en el pecho agitado de el

Riza: al final del camino te veo

Roy: al final del camino te encuentro

El acaricio los labios de riza, ella los mantenía cerrados y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, junto sus labios con los de riza, la abrazo con fuerza, ella se afirmo del cuello de él, las llamas que los rodeaban se esfumaron con la brisa del aire, se podían ver….roy y riza besándose con ternura

CON WINRY***

Winry miraba con terror

Ed: no…no!

Empezó la trasformación, tenía alas de demonio, garras…colmillos pero todavía era Edward….todavía su corazón no era consumido por el demonio, winry se le acerco pero el la aparto

Ed: aléjate!

Él la miro de tal manera que ella retrocedió pero….se acercó a él nuevamente

Winry: ed….puedo recordarte

Ella se acercó a él, ed el golpeo con fuerza

Ed: no te acerques! Soy un monstruo!

Ella se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo, el trato de alejarla pero winry se quedó bien sujeta a su cuerpo

Winry: Edward….me das mucho miedo….pero….pero….aun así yo….te amo!, aunque seas un demonio yo siempre seré tu rosa….porque…te amo Edward!

El calmo su furia…poco a poco volvió a la normalidad pero todavía era un demonio, la miro a los ojos, ella levanto la mirada llena de lagrimas, el las seco con delicadeza

Ed: yo soy el demonio….

Winry: y yo soy tu rosa

Ed: winry soy un demonio y no quiero lastimarte

Winry: ed yo ya no tengo miedo de ti porque….te amo infinitamente

Ed: eres la primera y única que ha cautivado mi frio corazón

Winry: tu corazón no es frio, es cálido…más de lo que te imaginas

Ed: winry cuando dije que te amaba no mentía

Winry: si antes te dije que te odiaba era mentira

Ed: winry te amo

Ella sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de el

Winry: lo se, estaremos siempre juntos?

Ed: siempre es poco….es mejor decir estaremos infinitamente juntos

Juntaron sus labios en un esperado beso, el se separo de ella besando su frente y su cuello haciéndola suspirar, winry mantenía sus ojos cerrados, el la beso de nuevo pero con pasión

Ed: tenemos que irnos!

Ed hecho abajo la puerta, salió corriendo con winry, los pasillos eran largos, cuando vieron la salida la atravesaron, cuando miraron su alrededor vieron a roy y riza en su momento especial

Ed: permítanme interrumpir pero…..NOS MATARAN SI NO NOS BAMOS!

Winry golpeo a ed por interrumpir en un momento tan romántico como ese, riza se separo muy sonrojada de roy, se levantan y tratan de pasar por la puerta, extrañamente esta se abre sola dejándolos salir de ahí, envy explota de furia

Envy: por que los dejo ir?

Padre: no te preocupes, ella me pertenecen

Envy: pero si ya se fueron!

Padre: en el día prometido ellas….llegaran solas a mis brazos

Envy: como?

Padre: crees que el veneno en su cuerpo desapareció?, el veneno todavía corre por sus venas por las de la rosa celeste y por las de la rosa oro

Envy: entonces…..?

Padre: si…ellas harán todo lo que les diga

Envy: que pasara con ed y roy?

Padre: ellos no sirven para nada….cuando llegue el día prometido quiero que te encargues de ellos

Apareció greed con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Greed: vamos a poder matarlos?

Padre: mas bale que los hagan sufrir por la traición que me dieron además….ellos mataron a lust

Envy: los mataremos lentamente

Greed: será un placer

Padre: entonces estén preparados para ese día, por ahora tráiganme la sangre de rosas para preparar la ofrenda, de otro me encargo yo….las ofrendas y los dos sacrificios, la rosa oro y la rosa celeste

Greed: entendido

Ellos se fueron y padre sonrió siniestramente

Padre: realmente son muy imbéciles, no se dan cuenta que su sangre es parte del sacrificio, además….en ese día todo terminara, este castillo es un circulo de transmutación….todos ustedes me servirán para ser un demonio completo y comerme al diablo, seré el rey de este mundo…PRONTO TODO TERMINARA! AJJAJAJA

Rose había escuchado todo, siempre lo espiaba, esta vez el terror la alcanzo

Rose: no puede ser….

CON WINRY****

Habían estado caminando mucho, cuando winry y riza miaron hacia adelante estaba ahí, no lo podían creer, cuando ella se percato de su presencia las fue a abrazar amistosamente, se separo de ellas con una sonrisa alegre, detrás de ella había un joven de cabello dorado pero mas claro, sus ojos eran del mismo color de edward pero mas pálidos, la joven era de cabello negro atado en dos trenzas largas

¿: Las extrañe!

Winry salió de su shock

Riza: m-mei?

Winry: q-que haces aquí?

Mei: jajajajaja he regresado

Mei miro a roy y ed, los empezó a mirar de forma muy extraña, los miro de los pies a la cabeza, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa que no les agrado a ellos, los miro de cerca y retrocedió asustada

Mei: n-no me digan que ellos son….

Ed y roy se pusieron serios, ella sabia que eran asesinos?, winry y riza estaban nerviosas

Mei: no me digan que son sus novios!

Todos se cayeron de espaldas con una gotita anime presente

Winry: que alivio

Mei: son sus novios?

Ed: no

Mei: son amigos con ventaja?

Roy: si!, digo, no!

Mei: ho no…son unos pervertidos acosadores de mujeres que son inocentes y las secuestran y se enamoran de ellas?

Winry y riza: algo asi! Estas cerca solo te falto decir…. son unos TONTOS pervertidos acosadores de mujeres que son inocentes y las secuestran y se enamoran de ellas

Mei: estaba en lo cierto!

Ed: yo no soy pervertido!

Roy: yo si!...digo….yo no!

Riza: dejándolo claro ellos son nuestros amigos

Roy: con ventaja?

Riza: no que no

Roy: vamos por fis!

Riza: si, con ventaja

Ed: es lo mismo conmigo pero con más ventaja jajajaja

Winry: dime mei, quien es el?

Mei: el es Alphonse….mi novio!

Winry: que?

Riza: no pierdes el tiempo, he?

El nombrado se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa

Al: me llamo Alphonse elrich y soy el novio de mai…además soy asesino, me llaman espeed

Todos quedaron pálidos, roy y ed tomaron puestos de ataque pero mei los tranquilizó

Mei: al no debiste decir eso!

Al: lo siento pero no me gusta guardar secretos, asi que… son acero y llamas

Ed: como nos conoces?

Al: son conocidos en mi país

Roy: vienes por nosotros?

Al: no, solo quiero mi venganza contra padre

Mei: deberías contarles?

Al: como saben mi identidad les diré...

Flash back****

Alphonse se encontraba peleando con padre

Al: CUANDO ME DIRA SOBRE MI HERMANO?

Padre: nunca sabrás de el mocoso!

Al: eres nuestro real y lo abandonaste

Padre: el guarda un poder que me sobrepasa así que lo he desaparecido de mi camino

Al: maldito!

Padre: pasara lo mismo contigo si sigues así…hijo mio

Al: no me llames así bastardo!

Padre: solo puedo decirte que…él no te recuerda

Al: que le haz hecho?

Padre: borre gran parte de su memoria

Al: te matare!

Padre: si quieres eres libre pero…si quieres ver a tu hermano volverás algún día

Al: lo buscare yo solo!

Padre: solo yo se en donde esta

Al: me iré y lo buscare!

Salió corriendo a la puerta pero paro al escuchar las palabras de el

Padre: de todas maneras volverás…tu sabes que lo harás Alphonse, buscaran venganza y nos volveremos a encontrar, tu lo saves! Jajajja

Al desde ese día se fue a otro país, días y días buscando a su hermano por todas partes sin dar con el, años y años de búsqueda hasta que encontró a mei, se enamoro de ella completamente y se hicieron novios, ella lo comprendió como nadie, juntos decidieron acabar con padre y buscar al hermano perdido de al

Fin flash back***

Roy: bienvenido al grupo Alphonse, nosotros también acabaremos a padre

Ed pov****

Por qué siento que te conozco de alguna parte?, todos mis recuerdos se están volviendo borrosos, por qué?, será que…?, jajajjaja, que cosas pienso?...no hay forma de que tu y yo seamos hermanos, pero que es esta sensación?, siento que te conozco

_´´es por que realmente ustedes son hermanos….MISMA SANGRE….MISMO PADRE´´_

MAÑANA SERA UN NUEVO DIA….UN NUEVO SECRETO REVELADO Y UN NUEVO MISTERIO QUE REVELAR

************************…***********************

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo, espero no aburrirlos con este capi, como los quiero muchooooooo! Les dare unos adelantos:

_Padre: que coincidencia haz vuelo Alphonse!_

_Al: he vuelto para matarte!, en donde esta mi hermano?_

_Al y ed estan frente a el_

_Padre: que pregunta mas estúpida jajaja_

_Ed: no te burles bastardo!_

_Al: contesta!_

_Padre: si tanto insistes, tu hermano es el que esta ahora mismo a tu lado_

_Ed lo miro con confusión, al miro con odio a padre_

_Al: no mientas desgraciado!_

_Padre: no miento…ustedes son…HERMANOS DE LA MISMA SANGRE!_

_TODO SE QUEDO EN UN MOLESTO SILENCIO_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el adelanto que con cariño prepare para ustedes, lo que me pone triste es que….

Mi historia ya no es tan importante como antes, nadie le toma atención, me gustaría que mas fans la leyeran solo por una vez, además que se me acaba la inspiración y no creo poder seguir con esta historia, bueno eso solo depende de ustedes, SI SUBE MI INSPIRACION SE LOS HARE SABER pero por ahora mi inspiración esta baja, puede ser el significado del fin de esta historia que nadie toma en cuenta , lo que me hace feliz es que hay fans que siguen mi historia hasta el fin a ellos los admiro y quiero mucho

LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y SI PUEDEN DEJEN REBIEWS, quisas este sea el ultimo capitulo de

Rosas espinas y asesinos … haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! TTTT_TTTT (LLORANDO)

El próximo capi si es que hay es: SOMOS HERMANOS, AL FIN JUNTOS!

ADIOS Y CUIDENSE MUCHOS BESOS PARA USTEDES.

ME DUELE MUCHO DECIR ESTAS PALABRAS….ES COMO SI FUERA UN ADIOS TTTT_TTTTT, BUENO ME DESPIDO Y BESOS


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!, quiero agradecerle a mi amiga andyhaikufma! Por toda su compañía y apoyo, también a mi amiga Edwin 29, también a todos fans que siguen esta historia, ME HE MEJORADO Y TERMINARE ESTA HISTORIAAAAAAAAAA! LOS QUIERO MUCHO A TODOOOOOOOOOOOS!, AQUÍ VA EL CAPI

***************…..******************

SOMOS HERMANOS, AL FIN JUNTOS

Pronto llegaría el día prometido, mañana seria el comienzo de un nuevo mundo donde padre seria el rey, podría alguien detenerlo?, no se sabe pero lo que es cierto es que hoy ed y al descubrirían un secreto, un secreto que los uniría permanentemente y solo lo podían descubrir por cuenta propia entrando al castillo abandonado al entrar deben enfrentarse a padre para descubrir el secreto escondido en el pasado, ed y al se encontraban hablando con los otros

Al: debo ir al castillo

Ed: es peligroso, para que quieres ir?

Al: tengo asuntos pendientes con el

Mei: quiero ir contigo!

Al: no me perdonaría si te pasa algo mei, nunca te pondría en peligro

Mei: pero yo….quiero estar a tu lado…si te pasa algo yo…

Al: descuida volveré por ti

Ed: iré

Winry: por qué?

Ed: es muy peligroso y además padre trato de acerté daño, me las pagara

Winry: ed no tienes que hacerlo por mi, no me gusta que te pongas en peligro

Ed: winry entiende, yo iré pero nos volveremos a ver

Roy: yo quiero ir pero no puedo dejarlas solas, en cualquier momento intentaran llevarse a riza

Al: entonces acero, tenemos que irnos

Winry tomo la mano de ed, el la miro y apretó su mano con cariño, poco a poco se soltaron y ed desapareció al lado de al, los dos con dirección al castillo, estaban decididos….padre respondería sus preguntas, allí estaba….el castillo, un hombre estaba ahí, era el…

Al: tu….

Él sonrió al verlos, al lo miro con odio al igual que ed guardaron distancia porque era peligroso acercarse mucho, quien sabe que planearía

Padre: que coincidencia haz vuelo Alphonse!

Al: he vuelto para matarte!, en donde esta mi hermano?

Al y ed están frente a el

Padre: que pregunta mas estúpida jajaja

Ed: no te burles bastardo!

Al: contesta!

Padre: si tanto insistes, tu hermano es el que esta ahora mismo a tu lado

Ed lo miro con confusión, al miro con odio a padre

Al: no mientas desgraciado!

Padre: no miento…ustedes son…HERMANOS DE LA MISMA SANGRE!

TODO SE QUEDO EN UN MOLESTO SILENCIO

Al se quedo paralizado, tanto tiempo….

Al pov****

No puede ser tanto tiempo…..tanto tiempo buscando a mi hermano, una lagrima se escapa por mis ojos, por mucho tiempo estuve buscando a mi hermano y ahora esta aquí junto a mi

Ed pov*****

No puede ser….tengo….tengo hermano?, desde pequeño estuve con roy y pensando que no tenia familia que solo roy era mi hermano, nunca pensé que todavía tenia un familiar, ahora estoy muy confundido

Padre: parece que los he sorprendido, jajajja ahora mis asesinos estan atacando a sus amigos

Ed: que?, maldito bastardo

Padre: como lo escuchaste

Al: ed ve con ellos

Edward se fue rápidamente, al se quedo frente a frente a padre

Al: a mi no me engañas con eso

Padre: si no intentas irte…que quieres saber?, le contaras?

Al: sobre que?

Padre: sobre que soy su padre verdadero

Al: no le arruinare la vida mas de lo que tú lo has hecho

Padre: tarde o temprano él lo sabrá y cuando lo sepa veré su expresión de dolor y desesperación

Al: eso no pasara, detendré tu ritual y te matare

Padre: ajjajajaja y como lo harás?, con tus amigos? Pierdes el tiempo, mañana nadie podrá detenerme….has escuchado? Nadie

Al: no lo tengas tan asegurado, pagaras por todo lo que nos has hecho, todo lo que hemos sufrido….todo lo que hemos pasado por tu culpa, mirare como te quemas en el infierno

Padre: serán ustedes los que ardan ahí

Al: eso lo veremos

Padre: eso espero

Al se retiro de ese lugar, todo y cada vez que miraba la cara de ese hombre recordaba cada látigo, cada golpe que él le daba por tratar de escapar, todavía sentía el dolor, todavía recordaba esa habitación, black room…..la habitación oscura donde padre castigaba a los que no obedecían sus ordenes, en camino a la casa de mei encontró a Edward esperándolo en la puerta

Ed: entonces somos hermanos?

Al: si

Edward le ofrecio su mano

Ed: bienvenido hermano

Al: si….niisan

Al tomo la mano de Edward, sonrieron cálidamente, ahora sabían que por lo meneos tenían a un familiar vivo, juntos entraron a la casa, todos sonrieron aliviados pero entre ellos no estaba winry, ella no estaba presente

Ed: en donde esta winry?

Mei curaba a riza con el equipo de medicina de winry, ella había ido a buscar algunas cosas importantes

Riza: ella ha ido a su tienda, fue a buscar algunas cosas para ella

Ed: ha ido sola?

Roy: acero no grites que me rompes los tímpanos

Ed: voy por ella

Ed salió rápidamente de la casa, todos sonrieron divertidos

Al: ella es su novia?

Roy: todavía no da ese paso es un niño

Riza: al igual que usted así que quédese calladito

Mei termino de curarla y miro a Alphonse

Mei: mejor los dejamos hablar solos

Ella y Alphonse se fueron, riza desvió la mirada enojada, roy se acercó a ella pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella se alejara de él, se acercó de nuevo pero acorralándola

Roy: por que estas enojada?

Riza: no lo estoy

Roy: adoro su cara enojada es adorable

Riza lo miro sin desviar la mirada de él, el solo se limito a sonreír divertido ella le saco la lengua y la volvió a desviar

Roy: no sea inmadura riza

Riza: no lo soy coronel roy mustang

Roy: puedes llamarme roy, lo sabes bien

Riza: coronel usted no sabe lo que dice, mejor guarde distancia son las reglas

Roy: te estas haciendo la difícil teniente?

Riza: solo estoy siguiendo las reglas

Roy: esta muy molesta

Riza: no lo estoy!

Roy: y más encima a la defensiva

Riza: cállese o tendrá problemas conmigo y con el juez

Roy: hasta me va a demandar?

Riza: eso y mas

Roy tomo las majillas de riza, esta se niega pero sabe que no puede contra el, roy la mira con esos ojos negros que tanto la debilitan, ella no se rinde y lo mira furiosa

Riza: pido que me suel….

El besa los labios de ella con pasión, riza no opone resistencia y corresponde sonrojada, roy se separa de ella y la mira

Roy: aceptas ser mi novia y futura esposa?

Riza: es muy tarde

Riza desvía la mirada pero lo mira de nuevo divertida

Riza: he esperado que me hicieras la pregunta….claro que si, que no lo deje claro antes diciendo que quiero estar contigo siempre?

Riza lo tomo de sorpresa y lo beso, roy la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió a la habitación más cercana, una vez ahí la recostó con suavidad en ella, fue quitando cada prenda que la cubría, ella hizo lo mismo con el, roy fue besando cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndola suspirar, ella acaricio el abdomen de el para luego besar su pecho, roy acaricio el cuerpo de ella y la miro a los ojos

Riza: roy te amo

Roy: yo también

Riza: roy, soy completamente suya, usted será el primero y ultimo en mi vida

Roy: riza yo daría mi vida por ti en cualquier momento, si sigo puedo lastimarte y eso es imperdonable para mi, te deseo de una manera irresistible pero no quiero perderte

Riza lo beso en los labios con mucho cariño y pasión, al terminar le acaricio las mejillas

Riza: yo también lo deseo y déjeme decirle que haga lo que haga no me perderá porque lo amo, yo lo amo demasiado, quiero que me haga suya hoy y siempre, por el resto de mi vida

Roy: así será riza, nadie nos podrá separar nunca, nos perteneceremos eternamente, solo tu yo mi tesoro mas preciado, mi vida entera te pertenece solo a ti riza

TIENDA DE WINRY*****

Alguien tocaba la puerta fuertemente, winry se asusto de sobremanera, tomo un a llave y se dirigió a la puerta, los golpes la asustaban, esa persona estaba abriendo la puerta, el entro y winry pego un grito muy fuerte, cerro los ojos con fuerza

Ed: winry!

Winry: ed?

Él se acercó a winry, ella lo golpeo con la llave enojada y asustada

Ed: por que me golpeas?

Winry: por que me asustaste tonto!

Ed: solo venia a buscarte porque….estaba muy preocupado!

Winry: yo era la preocupada, no volvías y me asuste!

Ed: bueno ya estoy aquí

Winry: eres un tonto!

Ed: y ahora que te pasa?

Winry: eres un estúpido, un tarado, un despreocupado, un pervertido! Y….y no se me ocurre nada mas….así, un bajito!

Ed: winry te estas pasando, loca de la mecánica!

Winry se dio la media vuelta y tomo sus cosas para irse pero ed cerro la puerta de un golpe y cerrándola con pestillo

Winry: mas te vale que abras esa maldita puerta Edward!

Ed: mas te Vale que me escuches winry rockbell!

Winry: no lo quiero hacer

Winry miro hacia otra parte, ed la miro muy enojado, le hablaba pero era como si ella no lo escuchara

Ed: me estas haciendo la ley del hielo winry?

Winry: llámale como quieras

Ed: no te servirá conmigo, solo estaba preocupado por ti, no vine a pelear winry…..no me gusta discutir contigo

Winry: ya lo haz hecho, apártate de la puerta

Ed: no lo hare

Winry se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta trasera pero ed fue mas rápido y la cerro con las llaves que winry había dejado cerca de allí, winry fue a la puerta principal pero ya estaba cerrada con la misma llave, ed se dirigió al living con winry siguiéndolo, ed le hacia burla con las llaves

Winry: Edward no seas infantil y dame esas llaves

Ed: no lo hare

Winry: quiero irme

Ed: tendrás que quedarte aquí conmigo

Winry: esto se llama acoso!

Ed: llámale como quieras

Ella lo miro furiosa, dejo su llave en la mesita y se quito la chaqueta, ed se quito el abrigo rojo

Winry: me la entregas a las buenas o…. a las malas?

Ed: a las malas, es más divertido

Ella se lanzo como fiera, derribo a ed cayendo los dos al suelo, winry apego su cuerpo mas al de ed, este se sonroja al sentirla muy cerca mas de lo normal, desvía la mirada y ve los atributos de winry, no se resiste y sangra por la nariz

Winry: eres un pervertido!

Ella le roba las llaves y corre hacia la puerta pero algo la toma del pie haciéndola caer, ella y ed pelean salvajemente por las tan importantes llaves, ed se pone a gatas sobre winry sosteniendo sus manos para no ser golpeado, se pone a mirarla y ella se sonroja

Ed: te he dicho que eres hermosa

Winry: quítate de encima

Ed: tranquila, trataras de escapar?

Winry: si

Ed: trataras de golpearme?

Winry: eso no lo dudes

Ed: dime winry….aunque sea un demonio igual estarás a mi lado?

La mirada de ed ya no era de una sonrisa, era una mirada llena de tristeza y soledad, winry lo miro cálidamente, el soltó las manos de ella, winry poso su mano en la mejilla de el suavemente y con mucha ternura

Winry: yo ya lo dije antes, aunque seas un demonio siempre estaré a tu lado, y permíteme decir otra vez que te amo infinitamente, siempre lo hice desde que te conocí, así que no preguntes esa cosas o te golpeare con mi llave

Ed: winry realmente siento que no te merezco, tu infinito amor hacia mi….tu cariño y compañía, también el apoyo que me brindas yo…yo no me merezco nada de ti

Winry: Edward yo nací para ti y tu para mi

Ed: cuando estoy a tu lado nada me importa que no seas tu winry, desde que te mire y baile contigo sentí una conexión que nunca sentí con nadie, es porque me enamore de ti a primera vista y no imaginaria mi vida sin ti

Winry: ed quiero ser completamente tuya hoy y el resto de mis días a tu lado

Ed: winry estas segura?, yo no creo poder hacerlo….y si te hago mucho daño y te pierdo?

Winry: ed nunca me perderás por que yo te pertenezco

Ed: al igual que mi vida es completamente tuya winry, mi vida te pertenece

Ed beso a winry en sus labios, poco a poco la fue levantando sin romper el contacto, ed la sostuvo en sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación que era la de la winry, cuando entro la recostó e la cama, winry se quito a polera al igual que lo hizo ed, juntos se desnudaron con delicadeza, ed beso las piernas y cuerpo de ella, winry se limitaba a suspirar de placer, ella beso el cuello de él y con sus manos acariciaba su espalda

Ed: winry esta es mi primera vez

Winry: también la mía

Él se quito la ultima prenda y se posiciono en las piernas de ella, levanto sus piernas y las puso en sus hombros, winry mantenía sus ojos cerrados debido al placer que le ocasionaba, ed la miro con decisión y la penetro…lentamente entraba en ella haciéndola gemir de pasión, al encontrarse con la barrera interior de ella ejerció mas fuerza rompiéndola, winry grito de dolor, era insoportable, ed la beso y espero que ella le diera la señal

Winry: ya puedes hacerme tuya ed

El no espero mas y empezó a penetrarla rápidamente, el placer que sentían era extraordinario, no se podía decir con palabras lo que sentían en ese momento, ed no paraba de embestirla, ella repondría con fuertes gemidos de placer aferrándose a la espalda de él, apretó sus paredes internas haciéndolo gemir a el también

Winry: e-ed te amo

El siguió penetrándola con frenesí, al escuchar las dulces palabras de ella aumento la velocidad, entre tantos gemidos, caricias y suspiros llenos de amor llegaron al éxtasis, juntos cayeron rendidos sobre las sabanas llenos de sudor, winry se acostó sobre el ´pecho bien formado de ed, este pone su mano en la espalda de winry haciendo circulitos, winry se estremece al sentirlo acariciándola con tanta delicadeza

Ed: winry este es un día que nunca olvidare, ahora eres solo mía jajajja

Winry: siempre lo fui, nunca olvidare este momento

Juntos: lo guardaremos siempre

Winry: ed deberíamos volver con los otros?

Ed: mejor nos quedamos aquí, te he dicho que tu cuerpo es hermoso? Y tu cabello, tus ojos y sin olvidar de nuevo tu bello cuerpo sudado, sabes es mas sexy desnudo que con ropa jajajajaj

Winry: no seas pervertido! No mires

Ed: winry no tienes que sentir vergüenza recién hicimos el amor, ahora recuerdo cada parte de tu cuerpo sin siquiera mirarlo, ahora me lo imagino….que bello cuerpo de diosa tienes

Winry: ed haces que me sonroje, me gustan tus palabras y tú me encantas

Ed: pero tu me encantas mas

Ed abrazo a winry, se quedaron así por bastante tiempo dedicándose bellas palabras de amor, caricias y besos con cariño

CON ROY****

Él se decidió y la beso con pasión, ella le quito la ultima prenda a él, roy beso con cariño recorrió cada parte del cuerpo de ella, roy separo las piernas de riza y pudo entrar en ella de la forma mas tranquila y suave posible, al estar en contacto se les erizo la piel, roy empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella haciéndola gemir de placer, riza movía sus caderas al compas de sus cuerpos, roy traspaso la barrera interna de riza haciéndola gritar por el dolor causado, roy la miro esperando que ella lo motivara a seguir

Riza: puede moverse, no se contenga

Roy empezo con sus envestidas suaves pero ya no se contuvo y penetro con fuerza, ambos gemían y pronunciaban el nombre del otro con cada embestida, riza beso a roy en los labios, este le besa el cuello con pasión y sigue, la noche fue testigo de los suspiros y caricias llenas de cariño y también como dos personas se entregaron en cuerpo y alma al amor que sentían por el otro

Riza: roy! Lo amo

Roy: yo también

Entre tantas embestidas y gemidos de pasión terminaron cansados, sus cuerpos desnudos sudaban por aquel acto de amor sincero, riza beso a roy y se recostó sobre el pecho de el, roy la abraza y besa su desnuda espalda

Roy: fue lo mejor que hecho en mi vida, creo que no olvidare su cuerpo desnudo y el mio haciendo el amor

Riza: yo tampoco lo olvidare, nunca me sentí más feliz en mi vida

Roy: y todavía nos falta la segunda ronda

Riza: jajjajajaj no bromee conmigo

Roy: cree que no tengo energía?

El la tomo para repetir otra vez ese inolvidable encuentro de amor y pasión

_´´la noche fue testigo de como se entregaron en cuerpo y alma al amor dentro de sus corazones y la pasión en sus cuerpos haciendo el amor…acto que realizan las personas que se aman sin límites´´_

_********************…..***********************_

Espero que les haya gustado, este capitulo es para ustedes, como ha pasado muchas cosas tristes he puesto un lemmon y bastante romance, solo espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado por que me tomo todo el día hacerlo para ustedes, todavía faltan capítulos que escribir y ustedes disfrutar, les dejare unos adelantos un tanto largos:

_Dentro del castillo estaban ed y roy, al lado de ellos estaba al y una persona con mascara de acero, parecía estar herida por eso se apoyaba en al, estaban encerrados, del castillo nada podía entrar o salir_

_Ed: quítense del camino ahora! Si no lo hacen todos moriremos, debo salvar a la persona que amo quítense o los matare_

_Envy: yo te matare ti maldito! Me las pagaras_

_Greed: morirán por haber matado a nuestra hermana lust, morirán lenta y dolorosamente_

_Roy: fueron unos estúpidos, ella no esta muerta_

_Envy: mienten!_

_Ed: si crees que mentimos pregúntale a ella_

_La persona que tenia la mascara de acero se puso frente a ellos_

_Envy: grace pagaras por escapar y hacer alianza con ellos!_

_Lust: después de tanto tiempo puedo verlos, siempre pensé en ustedes cada momento cada dia, siempre estuvieron castigándome sin saber que en realidad debajo de esta mascara de acero estaba el rostro de la persona que los cuido con su vida_

_Greed: no puede ser, tu eres….._

_Ella se saco la mascara después de tanto tiempo, la mascara fue cayendo al piso lentamente dejando ver su todavia lindo rostro, envy y greed se quedaron mirándola_

_Lust: estoy de vuelta queridos hermanos_

_Envy: lust?_

_Greed: hermana!_

_Ella derramo bastantes lagrimas, después de todo lo que sufrió, todo el dolor y golpes que soporto valió la pena, valió la pena verlos sin tener que ser golpeada, fue corriendo hacia ellos abrazándolos con fuerza, ellos también la abrazaron_

_Lust: no saben cuanto los extrañe!_

_greed: perdónanos!_

_Envy: nunca nos dimos cuenta, lo sentimos lust!_

_Lust: están perdonados, después de todo soy feliz_

_Envy y greed ya no soportaron y también derramaron lágrimas sinceras junto a su hermana, estaban realmente agradecidos de volver a verla, estaban muy felices, eran lágrimas de inmensa felicidad_

BUENO COMO ESTA EL CAPI?, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL ADELANTO!

LOS QUIERE MUCHO CATIT-EDWIN

El próximo capitulo es: EL ENCUENTRO Y SECRETOS REVELADOS

El encuentro se debe al encuentro entre lust y sus hermanos después de tanto tiempo, y bueno el secreto se debe a que ed descubre un secreto muy oscuro.

Solo era para que puedan entender el capitulo que sigue n.n

Dejen rebiews! Por faaaaaaaaa n.n oigan es cierto, comenten y háganme saber sus opiniones, dejen rebiews porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiis n.n


	10. Chapter 10

Aquí les traigo el capitulo nuevo de este gran fic, espero que les guste y disfruten de leerlo, ojala este capitulo les agrade y les guste, agradezco todos sus comentarios tan lindos qu me escriben en los rebiews también doy las gracias por su tiempo, trabaje mucho asi que aquí va! n_n

*****************…***********************-

EL ENCUENTRO Y EL SECRETO REVELADO

El amanecer anunciaba el nuevo dia…..donde sin darse cuenta seria el fin o la salvación, la oscuridad o la luz…la muerte o la vida de todos, el sol salía desde lo alto del cielo alumbrando con su radiante luz, la luz entraba por la ventana de winry haciéndola despertar suavemente, al abrir sus ojos ve a ed al lado de ella completamente desnudo, por poco grita pero se relaja un enorme sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas

Winry pov****

No puedo creer que tu y yo…tu y yo…..QUE VERGÜENZA ME DA!, no se si pueda mirarte a los ojos cuando despiertes, estoy tan nerviosa….yo nunca….nunca había hecho esto, pero siento una gran alegría en mi corazón porque…porque me he entregado completamente a ti ed, siempre lo desee, ahora soy completamente tuya, que nervios tengo!, ed….ed te amo!

Winry: ed te amo (susurra en el oído de él)

Ella trata de separarse de el pero…..la tiene firmemente atrapada de la cintura, trata de salir de sus fuertes brazos pero no puede lo que la hace suspirar resignada

Winry: eres muy terco ed

Ágilmente se escabulle de sus brazos y sale de la cama, se pone pantaletas y una camisa enzima, poco a poco sale del cuarto a prepararse un poco de café, mientras que en la habitación ed poco a poco despierta y se asusta, winry no estaba junto a el, el miedo lo invadía al igual que la soledad

Ed: winry?

Quizás solo había sido un sueño, un ruido se escucho y por la puerta salió winry con una taza de café en sus manos, ella al mirarlo se sonroja y baja la mirada avergonzada

winry: sucede…..algo?

Ed: pensé que te habías ido o que esto era un sueño

Ella se acercó tímidamente al el y lo miro dulcemente, acaricio las mejillas de ed y las beso con cariño, se separa de el y desvía la mirada con mucha vergüenza

Winry: t-te parece que esto es un sueño ed?

Ed: winry estas actuando un poco extraña

Winry: de q-que h-hablas?

Ed: creo que ya lo se…quieres que repitamos lo de anoche?

Susurro en el oído de ella y beso su cuello haciéndola suspirar, ella se aleja de él encontrándose con la pared de la cama, winry se sonroja y baja la mirada apenada

Winry pov****

Mi corazón palpita rápidamente, mis latidos se hacen más fuertes, espero que no los oiga sonar, por que me da tanta vergüenza mirarlo?, si se me acerca mi….mi corazón no lo aguantara, ed hace que mi cuerpo vibre al tocarlo, hace que suspire de amor al besarme

Ed se acercó a winry poco a poco, ella levanta su rostro tímida, el la deja acorralada entre el y la pared, sus cuerpos muy cerca al igual que sus labios

Ed: winry si sigues tentándome no me contendré

Winry: q-que dices?

Ed: ves?, ahora lo haces, tu haces que mi corazón se descontrole, haces que mis latidos se hagan desenfrenados, tus ojos y todo tu ser hacen que me pierda en tu belleza...haces que quiera besarte y nunca parar, al conocerte haz causado en mi….sentimientos y impulsos que no puedo controlar

Winry lo mira sonrojada, ed no ha bajado la mirada en ningún instante, su mirada se mantiene serena y sus mejillas altamente sonrojadas

Winry: ed te amo mucho, he estado actuando así porque me pone nerviosa lo que hicimos….bueno tu lo sabes, y verte me ponía muy tímida y vergonzosa por eso me alejaba de ti yo…estoy muy feliz de….haberme entregado a ti

Ed beso la frente de winry para luego acercarse a sus labios, winry lo acerca a ella juntando sus labios en un tierno beso, ed posiciono sus manos en la cintura de ella, winry lo rodea con sus brazos intensificando el beso, cayeron juntos sobre la cama, acariciándose…besándose…y amándose ed le quito la camisa a winry y beso su cuerpo pero en ese mismo momento algo paso….

Al: hay alguien aquí?

De pronto al entro en la habitación encontrándose a ed y winry mas que sonrojados con cara de sorpresa y algo de miedo, pronto entro mei también viéndolos emocionada

Mei: yo lo sabia!

Al: me ganaste!

Ed y winry: que pasa aquí?

Al: es que mei dijo que no volvían porque ustedes bueno….ustedes ya lo saben

Mei: el decía que les había pasado algo pero no era asi, por eso que gane yo!

Al: interrumpimos algo?

Una aura esta alrededor ed, parece que eso no era signo de que estaba feliz del todo

Ed: al…..te matare!

Ed empezó a perseguir a Alphonse por toda la casa mientras winry suspiraba, mei se sento frente a ella con los ojos llenos de brillo un tanto extraño

Mei: te quiero preguntar algo muy importante

Winry la miro, mei estaba muy seria a lo que winry también se puso igual, se acercó a mei para escucharla

Mei: como fue?

Winry se cayo de espaldas con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza, con dificultad se levanta y se da cuenta de que estaba semi desnuda

Winry: kyaaaaaaaaaaa~!

CASA DE MEI*****

Se oyó un grito muy fuerte que los despertó, roy fue el primero en abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el cuerpo desnudo de riza abrazado a él, unas cuantas gotas de sangre salieron de su nariz, rápidamente alcanzo el confort y se hizo dos tapones

Roy: por poco me desangro!

Riza despertó y vio a roy, una sonrisa delicada se formo en su rostro después miro su estado y se sonrojo a mas no poder pero mas la puso nerviosa el estado de roy con esos tapones en su nariz de una manera muy sospechosa

Riza: por que usa tapones?

Roy: es que…..

Riza: no me diga que todavía es un completo pervertido!

Roy: no ha oído ese grito mi querida riza?

Riza: no me cambie el tema!

Roy: no lo hago jajajjajaja!, que lindo dia!

Riza: ahora lo hace, me esta cambiando el tema!

Roy: esta usted muy hermosa hoy

Riza cambio de enojada a sonrojada, sonríe dulcemente y lo mira a los ojos

Riza: usted cree?

Roy: siempre lo hice y nunca dejare de hacerlo, usted es la única que ha cautivado mi corazón, la amo inmensamente

Riza: yo también lo amo roy, desde que lo vi sentí que mi mundo se estremecía, sentí que era mi destino seguirlo aunque sea hasta el mismo infierno

Riza cerro los ojos con delicadeza mientras era besada pasionalmente por roy

CASTILLO BLACK ROOM*****

Años y años planeando el escape y por fin lograba sacarse esas hirientes cadenas de enzima, sus manos sangraban por la fuerza de las cadenas, unas lagrimas de felicidad escaparon de sus ojos bajo esa mascara de acero, la llave siempre estaba con padre por eso seria inútil tratar de quitársela, poco a poco se movió sin hacer ruido, al levantarse el dolor hizo vibrar su cuerpo como mil espinas de veneno

Lust: obtendré mi venganza si o si desgraciado

Sus palabras eran susurros en esa habitación oscura, miro el suelo…..había un túnel, sin pensarlo dos veces entro en el, era un camino subterráneo, al caminar un dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo pero no le importo y corrió lo mas que pudo, no sabia si podría salir de este infierno

Lust pov*****

Quiero…quiero salir de aquí y poder hacerle pagar a ese maldito todo lo que me hizo, quiero matarlo pero no se si pueda salir viva….tampoco si saldré de este infierno, quiero…..solo quiero ver a mis hermanos solo por ultima vez en mi vida, las heridas de mi cuerpo se abren al correr, se abren al sentir los látigos de mis propios hermanos, mi corazón sufre…..sufre al ver que mis propios hermanos creen que estoy muerta…..yo…..yo deseo salir y así será, greed, envy pronto nos encontraremos…..ese pronto será hoy

Lust tropezó contra el suelo, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, se levanto y siguió corriendo cuando….una luz salió del cielo…. subió las escaleras…..la luz del sol brillaba….lust sonrío cayendo de rodillas, se encontraba fuera del castillo bajo la luz radiante del sol

Lust: que felicidad…..que felicidad siento

Lust se levanto con decisión, tenia que buscar aliados y sabia en donde encontrarlos

Lust: tengo que buscar a acero y a fuego

Lust salió corriendo en busca de ellos, la esperanza la invadía al igual que la inmensa felicidad, corría derramando lágrimas de alegría

CASA DE MEI*****

Todos estaban ya reunidos, el miedo invadía a las chicas, ed y roy se mantenían serios mientras que al jugaba con el gato de mei

Ed: a deja al estúpido gato!

Mei: quien te crees para llamarle estúpido enano?

Ed: no soy enano!

Roy: enfrenta la realidad acero

Al: creo que esa verdad lo que dice fuego

Ed: mejor dicho fosforo

Roy: a quien le dices fosforo?

Riza: creo que deben enfrentar la realidad

Roy: de cual lado estas riza? (Decía roy llorando como un niño pequeño)

Winry: cállense todos!

Todos: s-si!

Roy: el pan de hoy es….

Ed: se dice plan de hoy tarado

Roy: todos se equivocan acero

Riza: que sabio es roy!

Roy: jajajjaja eso es lo poco que tengo, hay mas de roy para ti

Al: ya se le subieron los humos a la cabeza

Ed: hoy es el dia en el que juntos tenemos que detener y derrotar a padre, lo mataremos!

Winry: ed eres mi héroe!

Ed: eso y mas para ti mi querida winry!

Al: también tu?

Mei: al-sama creo que no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros

Al: que dices mei?

Las luces se apagan pero una alumbra a mei que esta frente a al, todos paran de hablar y se ponen a mirar la escena

Mei: al-sama creo que nosotros ya no somos el uno para el otro

Al: mei te amo, siempre lo hice desde el momento que te vi

Mei: yo también lo amo pero ya no hay futuro para nosotros al-sama

Winry puso música triste combinada con romántica para el ambiente

Al: mei no me digas estas palabras….haces que mi corazón se rompa de tristeza

Al tomo las manos de mei y las puso en su pecho, los latidos de el eran fuertes

Mei: al-sama…..

Al: mi corazon late solo por ti mei, no me hagas esto….yo te amo demasiado

Mei: yo también lo amo pero….

Al: que?

Mei: tengo que ir al baño espéreme!

Todos se cayeron

Con una gotita estilo anime, mei entro al baño, 10 minutos después salió y tomo la posición anterior

Mei: ya no dejare que mis dudas me alejen de usted al-sama

Al: mei no te separes de mí nunca

Mei: si es necesario moriré a su lado, estaré junto a usted toda mi vida

Al: mei

-al

-mei

-al

-mei

Al beso a mei en los labios con cariño, ella lo abrazo al igual que el, winry y riza ya estaban llorando por la linda escena mientras roy y ed dormían, estas los golpean, en ese momento alguien golpea fuertemente la puerta, al se acerca y la abre con cuidado….una persona cae herida frente a el, parecía mujer, sangraba y todavía seguía consciente

Lust: por favor…..ayúdenme

Ed y roy abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

Ed: no puede ser….tu eres

Roy: lust

Lust: al fin…..los encuentro

Ella pierde la consciencia mientras todos la empiezan a curar, las heridas estaban abiertas y sangrantes, winry se dedico a curarle las heridas mas infectadas, mientras los otros la trataban con cuidado, riza y mei la cambiaron de ropa con cuidado, lust estaba en una cama siendo vigilada por todos

Winry: ed cuando me haras la pregunta?

Ed: que pregunta?

Roy: que insensible eres acero

Riza: te esta pidiendo que quiere ser tu novia Edward

Ed: ha eso….

Winry no lo soporto y salió de allí muy molesta, riza la siguió dando un portazo muy fuerte, winry ya estaba llorando, riza le acariciaba la cabeza

Riza: winry estoy contigo

Winry: gracias riza

CASTILLO****

Padre preparaba el ritual del pecado, faltaba lo mas importante, frente a el habia un gran espejo que reflejaba a riza y a winry, este sonríe y empieza a usar sus poderes demoniacos

_Mis rosas… pasen por el portal de los espejos…y vuelvan a mis manos_

CASA DE MEI****

Los ojos de riza y winry no mostraban sentimiento alguno, frente a ella apareció un gran espejo, juntas se acercaron a él y lo tocaron, al tocarlo una luz roja apareció, la puerta estaba cerrada, ed trataba de entrar a la habitación con la ayuda de roy y al pero….no podían abrirla

Roy: ed hay una luz que proviene de aquí

Ed: se las quiere llevar!

Al: hay que salvarlas ahora!

Empezaron a golpear la puerta….dentro estaban winry y riza entrando poco a poco

Ed: winry!

Ya sus brasos estaban dentro del espejo, ed se empieza a desesperar

Roy: riza!

La mitad de ellas estaba ya dentro, unas lagrimas empiezan a salir de los ojos de ellas, recuperan la consciencia de ellas mismas pero ya no pueden salir del espejo que poco a poco las absorbe, empiezan a gritar y llorar con dolor y desesperación

Winry: ed!

Riza: roy!

Ellos derriban la puerta, al verlas ya entrando por completo se lanzan para tomar sus manos pero no las alcanzan y caen, ellas les dedican las últimas palabras que alcanzan a decir, las lagrimas están presentes en sus ojos

Juntas: TE AMOOOOOOO!

Las dos gritaron con las últimas fuerzas que tenían, roy y ed vieron como entraron por completo en el espejo, lo ultimo que vieron fue….la sonrisa dulce y cariñosa de ellas juntas con las lagrimas de dolor de sus ojos, ed y roy empezaron a golpear el espejo tratando de recuperar a las personas que mas amaban pero no podían, cayeron de rodillas

Juntos: NOOOOOO!

CASTILLO****

Ellas estaban frente a el sin poder moverse, las lagrimas todavía recorrían sus mejillas

Winry: eres un bastardo!

Riza: déjanos ir maldito!

Padre: eso no será posible…sus días ya están contados mejor dicho….sus horas de vida están contadas

Ellas sonrieron

Padre: por qué?...por que sus caras muestran felicidad en estos momentos?, por qué?

Winry: porque sabemos que ellos vendrán por nosotras

Riza: porque sabemos que nuestro amor no será destruido por ti

Juntas: porque tu nunca sabrás lo que es amar!

El se enfureció y lanzo electricidad a sus cuerpos pero ellas no borraban esa sonrisa calida de sus rostros, el las golpeaba pero ellas no sentían el dolor

Winry: ed….te esperare

Riza: roy….sé que vendrás por mi

Juntas susurraron antes de caer rendidas al suelo, sangraban levemente por los golpes de el, el dolor no estaba presente, solo estaba ahí el sentimiento de amor que sentían por ed y roy…también estaba presente el sentimiento de felicidad

CASA DE MEI***

Roy y ed se limpiaban la cara constantemente….estaban llorando de amor y dolor por primera vez en su vida, pasos se escucharon detrás de ellos….era lust

Lust: tendré mi venganza….las recuperaran….el pagara por toda lo que nos ha hecho y nos salvaremos pero…..solo si luchamos juntos contra ese demonio

Ed y roy se levantaron y se limpiaron las lagrimas, mostraron una cara de determinación impresionable, al se les unió

Juntos: cuenta con nosotros

Mei: y conmigo también

Juntos salieron de esa casa con rumbo al castillo, ed detuvo a lust….abre su mano y le entrega una llave

Ed: esto te ayudara para sacarte esa mascara de tu rostro….asi ellos te podrán reconocer

Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de lust

Lust: muchas gracias acero!

Ahora si juntos corrieron hacia el castillo, cuando llegaron pudieron entrar con mucha facilidad, todos estaban inconscientes gracia a los poderes demoniacos de padre, solo los homúnculos y asesinos mas fuertes podían mantenerse despiertos ante este poder

DENTRO DEL CASTILLO****

Padre: falta poco para el eclipse solar

FUERA DEL CASTILLO***

Dentro del castillo estaban ed y roy, al lado de ellos estaba al y una persona con mascara de acero, parecía estar herida por eso se apoyaba en al, estaban encerrados, del castillo nada podía entrar o salir

Ed: quítense del camino ahora! Si no lo hacen todos moriremos, debo salvar a la persona que amo quítense o los matare

Envy: yo te matare ti maldito! Me las pagaras

Greed: morirán por haber matado a nuestra hermana lust, morirán lenta y dolorosamente

Roy: fueron unos estúpidos, ella no esta muerta

Envy: mienten!

Ed: si crees que mentimos pregúntale a ella

La persona que tenia la mascara de acero se puso frente a ellos

Envy: grace pagaras por escapar y hacer alianza con ellos!

Lust: después de tanto tiempo puedo verlos, siempre pensé en ustedes cada momento cada dia, siempre estuvieron castigándome sin saber que en realidad debajo de esta mascara de acero estaba el rostro de la persona que los cuido con su vida

Greed: no puede ser, tu eres…..

Ella se saco la mascara después de tanto tiempo, la mascara fue cayendo al piso lentamente dejando ver su todavia lindo rostro, envy y greed se quedaron mirándola

Lust: estoy de vuelta queridos hermanos

Envy: lust?

Greed: hermana!

Ella derramo bastantes lagrimas, después de todo lo que sufrió, todo el dolor y golpes que soporto valió la pena, valió la pena verlos sin tener que ser golpeada, fue corriendo hacia ellos abrazándolos con fuerza, ellos también la abrazaron

Lust: no saben cuanto los extrañe!

greed: perdónanos!

Envy: nunca nos dimos cuenta, lo sentimos lust!

Lust: están perdonados, después de todo soy feliz

Envy y greed ya no soportaron y también derramaron lágrimas sinceras junto a su hermana, estaban realmente agradecidos de volver a verla, estaban muy felices, eran lágrimas de inmensa felicidad

Padre: que emotivo momento….no durara mucho

Padre se encontraba allí frente a ellos, todos lo miraban con odio

Envy: maldito! Te matare!

Greed: nos la pagaras bastardo!

Padre: ustedes solo me hacen reir

Al: devuelve a nuetras amigas!

Padre: tu no tienes el derecho de hablar Alphonse….les has dicho a edward el secreto que escondes

Ed: que…secreto?

Al: basta!

Padre: desde pequeños los he cuidado…tenias un poder mas fuerte que el mio así que te regale a una familia que te hiciera sufrir de dolor y soledad Edward….tu hermano pequeño alphonse no prestaba amenaza alguna por eso permaneció a mi lado hasta que se revelo y se fue para buscarte…..tu y el son hijos de una humana común y corriente que se enamoro tontamente de un demonio…ese demonio la uso solo para que tuviera dos hijos…..así usarlos para su propio beneficio…cuando nacieron el mato a la humana que lo amo tanto….ESE DEMONIO SOY YO SU REAL Y UNICO PADRE!

Ed cayo de rodillas con la mirada perdida mientras al miraba dolido hacia el suelo, mei miro a padre y sintió unos calosfríos atemorizantes

Padre: mei o mejor dicho rosa plateada…tu también eres parte de mi valioso ritual!

Este se acerca a mei y la toma del cuello

Mei: a-al….lo amo

Al se abalanza sobre padre pero este lo golpea

Al: mei!

Padre lo vuelve a golpear pero no logra que suelte la mano de mei, esta derrama lagrimas sin parar

Mei: al suelte mi mano o usted…

Mei: no te soltare! Nunca lo hare mei!

Padre usa mas fuerza y le saca sangre a al

al: nunca…nunca te soltare porque te amo mei….dares mi vida por ti

ella lo mira dulcemente y él sonríe pero padre usa su poder para lanzar a alphonse a la pared de piedra del castillo y desaparece

al: NO!, NO!, NO!…MEI!

las lagrimas se acumulan en los ojos de al recorriendo sus mejillas

…..****************************…

OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO POR QUER ME DURO MUCHOS DIAS EN HACERLO….

Ojala una que otra lagrima este en sus ojos porque yo al hacerlo y revisarlo me hizo llorar por las escenas de AMOR PURO, BUENO AQUÍ LOS ADELANTOOOOOOS n_n:

_Ed estaba en blanco, roy estaba mirando la puerta del castillo junto a envy, greed y lust, al lloraba b desconsoladamente por mei_

_Roy: ed sé que te sientes horrible al saber eso pero winry te espera sabiendo que iras por ella, yo iré por riza….si quieres vengarte de el levántate!_

_Ed escucho sus palabras y se levanto_

_Roy: al tenemos tiempo para salvarlas así que no llores mas, siento el mismo dolor que tienes ahora por eso salvare a riza mi único amor, levántate y pelearemos por ellas sin rendirnos!_

_Al se levanto y corrió hacia la puerta, todos entraron en ella_

_Roy: al entrar no hay vuelta atrás_

_Ed: quien dijo que quería irse flamita?_

_Al: será mejor que padre se prepare para lo que se le viene enzima_

_Juntos: estamos de acuerdo!_

_Con una sonrisas entraron al castillo_

BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJE EL ADENATOOOOOO!

EL PROXIMO CAPI ES: ´´ECLIPSE SOLAR PARTE 1´´

BIE Y ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAPITULOOOOOOOOO QUERIDOS FANS


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo mas esperado de ROSAS ESPINAS Y ASESINOS n_n, espero que disfruten de el como yo lo hice al escribirlo, les cuento que me costó mucho pero al fin lo pude terminar y subir para que ustedes mis queridos amigos n_n, que emocioooooon siento al saber que lo van a leer, me da un poco de vergüenza porque puse una canción hecha por mi en este capitulo, ojala les guste muchooooo n_n, BUENO AQUÍ…AQUÍ…..VAAAAAAA!

*****************************…*****************************

Ed estaba en blanco, roy estaba mirando la puerta del castillo junto a envy, greed y lust, al lloraba b desconsoladamente por mei

Roy: ed sé que te sientes horrible al saber eso pero winry te espera sabiendo que iras por ella, yo iré por riza….si quieres vengarte de el levántate!

Ed escucho sus palabras y se levanto

Roy: al tenemos tiempo para salvarlas así que no llores mas, siento el mismo dolor que tienes ahora por eso salvare a riza mi único amor, levántate y pelearemos por ellas sin rendirnos!

Al se levanto y corrió hacia la puerta, todos entraron en ella

Roy: al entrar no hay vuelta atrás

Ed: quien dijo que quería irse flamita?

Al: será mejor que padre se prepare para lo que se le viene enzima

Juntos: estamos de acuerdo!

Con una sonrisa entraron al castillo

SALON ´´RITUAL ECLIPSE SOLAR´´****

En el centro del salón estaba el circulo alquímico del ritual del pecado, las tres rosas…oro….celeste y plata, todas estaban inconscientes, en el techo había un gran agujero por el que entraría la valiosa luz del eclipse solar, al entrar la luz se abriría la puerta al infierno….en ese momento padre haría el pacto con el rey de los demonios….en ese momento podría recuperar a la única persona que lo hizo sentir….vivo y feliz

Padre: trisha…..

Padre no mostro en ningún momento esa sonrisa malvada en su rostro, lo único que esa cara mostraba era dolor….soledad…..sufrimiento y tristeza, al pronunciar el nombre de aquella mujer una la lagrima se escapa de sus ojos recordando y viviendo esos momentos….aquellos momentos en lo que por primera vez en su vida se sintió completamente feliz a lado de ella, a cada momento, segundo, minuto e instante de su vida juraba verla detrás de él sonriéndole cálidamente como lo hacia todos los días en ese entonces…nunca podría olvidar a la mujer y humana…..la primera y la única que hizo su corazón latir por primera vez en su solitaria vida….trisha era su primer y único amor al igual que el inolvidable y pecador porque….él era un demonio y ella su angel

Flash back*****

En lo alto del cielo se puede ver el sol dorado alumbrar los verdes prados y la alta colina llena de flores, el horizonte tan bello se puede ver a distancia, entre tanta belleza hay un árbol…..un árbol que no puede dar frutos ni crecer en primavera, sus hojas no tienen color y tampoco vida, un árbol que a pesar de estar rodeado de belleza sufre de soledad, a su alrededor no crece ni una flor tampoco color…el árbol esta allí pero es como si no existiera pero sigue hay solo….triste y sin vida

Van: somos….iguales

Frente a el hay un niño….un pequeño niño lleno de soledad y sufrimiento, su casa se encontraba a unos pasos de aquel árbol, este niño se llamaba van hohemhaim o como todos le decían….el demonio disfrazado de niño….todo ser vivo le tenia terror solo al verlo, desde pequeño era despreciado por todos, por pueblos y por todas las personas que lo veía, nadie savia el dolor que le causaban al pobre niño que poco a poco se iba llenando de odio y rencor, a sus 7 años construyo con sus poderes una pequeña casa para vivir solo y lejos de los humanos, esos seres que mas odiaba y despreciaba en su vida, era verdad que era un demonio pero…el no pidió serlo

Van: desde que he llegado no has mostrado signo de vida…me pregunto si algún día veré en ti creer…un fruto o flor

Van se dio la vuelta y camino a su casa, tiempo después miro por la ventana y vio una silueta, era una niña frente al horizonte y subiendo por la colina, ella traía un carrito con un balde lleno de agua, la niña camino solo un poco mas y llego al árbol con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, poco a poco fue depositando en el toda el agua murmurando una canción

_En la soledad….._

_Tu te encuentras solo_

_Tienes que entender…._

_Que a tu lado_

_Siempre estaré_

La niña vaciaba el agua en el árbol con delicadeza, el pequeño demonio la miraba pero dejo de hacerlo y salio furioso de la casa con intención de echarla, en ese momento miro a la niña y no pudo hacerlo, solo se quedo ahí mirándola

_Todos los días…_

_Me veras venir_

_Todos los días…._

_Me veras aquí_

La niña ya había parado de regarlo, cerca del árbol ella se sentó pasando una mano en el, pareciera como si ella le cantara a alguien en especial pero no lo conocía aun

_Toda la soledad_

_A mi lado dejaras_

_Toda la oscuridad_

_Junto a mi olvidaras_

_Todo tu corazón…._

_Yo voy a cuidar_

Ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de Van a su lado y paro de cantar, el la miraba con odio y rencor, ella se asusto por su mirada y se levanto rápidamente pero no se fue ni retrocedió ni un paso, el nombre de esta linda niña era trisha elric

Trisha: quien…eres?

Van: un demonio

Ella lo miro pero sin miedo alguno, se acercó a él pero al instante fue empujada bruscamente cayendo al suelo, ella levanta la mirada y ve el odio que albergan los ojos de ese niño que esta frente a ella, él se acerca a ella y en ese mismo momento trisha siente miedo, se levanta rápidamente y se aleja de el con lagrimas en sus ojos

Trisha: aunque no quieras yo vendré a cuidar este árbol todos los días, que te quede claro!, no me importa que seas un demonio….yo….no te tengo miedo!

Ella lo miraba con decisión, tomo sus cosas y bajo la colina pero antes le saco la lengua al pequeño demonio

Van: que inmadura eres humana!

Trisha: solo tengo 7 años tonto!

Él también le saco la lengua molestándola, ella bajo la colina y el entro en su casa, al otro día al salir de la casa no se encontró con ella

Van: ya se rindió

Trisha: no me rendí!

Ella estaba detrás de él posando sus manos en sus caderas enojada, camino al árbol y deposito el agua

Van: te dije que ya no te quería aquí!, por que no te vas a molestar a tus padres?

Trisha bajo la mirada dolida y se dio al vuelta pero antes…

Trisha: yo no tengo familia, he estado siempre sola, vivo sola en la casa que esta al bajar la colina así que no me preguntes mas sobre eso

Ella se iba a ir pero el la detuvo…

Van: si quieres puedes vivir conmigo

El podía entenderla, ella era igual que el y por eso dejo el odio y rencor para darle un lugar en donde no estaría sola, ella empezó a derramar lagrimas

Van: porque….estas llorando?

Trisha: p-por que estoy muy feliz

Ella lo abrazo, desde ese momento ella vivió con el, pasaron muchos momentos juntos y supieron mas a fondo sobre ellos, sin darse cuenta van abría mas su corazón a trisha y ella se daba cuenta que su corazón le pertenecía a el, pasaron 10 años y estos dos cambiaron mucho, trisha estaba sentada en la colina…por detrás de ella alguien le tapo los ojos

Trisha: van…

El le destapo los ojos y la miro

Van: tengo algo que decirte trisha…todo este tiempo a mi lado, como lo dice tu canción

Trisha: van yo siempre te he…

En ese momento trisha se lanzo a van, este la atrapa y los dos caen al suelo lleno de bellas flores, el enzima de ella

Van: te amo trisha, tu eres la persona que le da luz a mi oscuro corazon, se dice que los demonios no pueden amar pero…

Trisha: nunca digas eso, tu corazón es hermoso van y yo lo se mas que nadie, te conozco mas que nadie, te amo mas que nadie van

Se besaron….el sol los alumbraba, van sintió una calidez que nunca sintió en su vida, ese dia se entregaron al amor que sentían, pasaron los días y trisha esperaba un bebe de el, en el momento del parto algo paso

Van: que sucede?

Trisha: duele….duele demasiado

Una voz apareció era el demonio en persona

Demonio: han pecado…hoy nacerán dos bebes demonio, nunca debieron amarse, tu van hohemhaim un demonio de pura sangre te has metido con una sucia humana…

Van: bastardo no dejare que la trates así!

Demonio: por culpa de esos dos bebes tu amada humana…..morirá inevitablemente y si sigue viva nos la llevaremos por romper el mas grave tabú de nuestra especie...amar a un humano sucio y inferior

Van: no me jodas!, si les pones una mano enzima te matare

Cuando los bebes nacieron un agujero apareció en el cielo, trisha era atraída a el poco a poco…

Van: no….no…no!

Demonio: si quieres recuperarla tendrás que hacer el ritual de sacrificio

Trisha lloraba sin consuelo y gritaba todo el tiempo el nombre de su amado

Van: te lo juro! Te salvare trishaaaaa!

Desde ese momento surgió el odio a esos dos bebes, los culpo de todo, desde ese momento su único objetivo era salvarla

FIN FLASH BACK****

Padre miraba el cielo a través de la ventana

Padre: espérame trisha pronto estaremos juntos

***********************….*************************

Que feliz soyyyyyyy alfin pude recuperar mi cargador de notebock me costo 15.000 pesos

Bueno el próximo capi estará muy buenoooooo


	12. Chapter 12

Holaaaaa aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, siento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, es que mi modem se rompió y tuve que comprar uno nuevo, siempre tengo mala suerte, además tenia problemas de inspiración, bueno no los hago esperar mas y aquí va!, ha y voy a empezar a esforzarme en mis fics, como por ejemplo a escribirlos mejor.

**********************….****************************

Disclaimer: fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa DIOS TE BENDIGA A TI Y A LOS JAPONESES, no son míos ni los personajes ni nada de esta serie tan fantástica.

Autor: Catita-Edwin.

ECPLIPSE SOLAR PARTE 2

Padre miraba el cielo mientras solo un nombre se encontraba en su cabeza, solo queria verla por lo menos una ves mas después de tantos años, años que solo fueron soledad para el, se dio la vuelta viendo a sus sacrificios, cada una se encontraba en las puntas del triangulo, el cual era el centro de su circulo, muchos asesinos se encontraban frente a él esperando las nuevas ordenes, padre sonríe al ver lo estúpidos que son, rápidamente la gran puerta se cierra alarmándolos

-¡¿que sucede aquí?!- dice uno alarmado

-no verán la luz del sol otra vez- murmura padre con frialdad

Los asesinos al ver sus intenciones empiezan a atacarlo mientras los otros tratan de escapar, uno tras otro empiezan gritar desgarradoramente mientras que la sangre sale de sus ojos, boca y oídos, padre empieza a reír macabramente mientras que toda esa sangre lo salpica y flota por los aires, winry cierra los ojos aterrada y mei empieza a llorar, riza solo desvía la mirada apretando los ojos, los cuerpos ensangrentados caen a suelo retorciéndose del dolor, desangrándose lentamente, sus gritos hacen eco en todo el castillo y deleitan los oídos de padre, la sangre flotaba y los gritos no se paraban de oír, uno se levanta escupiendo sangre y corre hacia padre tratando de lastimarlo pero este se da cuenta y corta su cabeza la cual se deforma por el fuerte golpe

-pronto…..falta poco…..- susurra padre levantando sus manos

La sangre flota y danza en el aire, padre mancha sus manos y con estas mismas empieza a dibujar el circulo, un circulo de sangre inocente que no tenia porque estar involucrada, la luz del eclipse estaba cerca, nadie lo detendría ahora, cuando terminara el circulo….podría estar con ella….vería ver a su amada pronto

"_con inocente sangre este circulo dibujare…con estas manos almas sacrificare…y al fin podre estar contigo eternamente"_

En los pasillos la guerra se desataba, la sangre salpicaba las paredes y los cuerpos caían inertes mientras que las cabezas se azotaban trizando el suelo, fuego arrasando con cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, cuerpos quemados y unos agonizando, con solo mover sus dedos las llamas parecían descender desde el infierno a la tierra, roy creo otra chispa y quemo todos los cuerpos posibles, Ed cortaba y atravesaba el cuerpo de sus oponentes y al les daba el golpe final quebrando sus huesos o matándolos, tenían que apurarse y eso lo sabían bien, no tendrían piedad con nadie, un asesino creo hielo y atrapo a lust, greed y envy trataban desesperadamente de sacarla, envy al distraerse fue lastimado por el mismo asesino

-rayos- susurro envy poniendo su mano en la herida

-no podre vengarme…..vayan sin mi- dijo lust bajando la mirada mientras que unas lagrimas caían al suelo

-greed ve con ellos, yo me quedare….¡ve te dije!- grito envy ocultando su mirada, greed iba a reclamarle pero tubo que irse

Lust levanto la mirada sorprendida, greed dio la vuelta al pasillo y desapareció junto los otros, envy camino hacia ella y se puso en frente dándole la espalda, el asesino de hielo dejo que los otros siguieran para luego poner su mano en la pared y congelarla por completo, tras lust apareció una pared de hielo y tras el asesino también, la única opción era luchar, lust derramo otra lagrima y furiosa dijo

-¡idiota!...!¿por qué lo haz hecho?¡, ¡ahora los dos moriremos!- dijo realmente furiosa y expresando el dolor en sus palabras- ¡d-debiste irte con ellos y….!- no pudo terminar la frase ya que su voz fallo, las lagrimas amargas caían libremente por sus mejillas

-¿irme con ellos y dejarte?- termino el la frase que ella no pudo decir-nunca te quise como una hermana….-p-por eso ¡te protegeré!- dijo sonrojándose completamente, pero los hombres no son muy buenos declarándose y por eso lust no entendió

-¿n-no me quieres?- susurro lust y empezó a llorar mas fuerte

-d-digo, ¡si te quiero pero no como un cariño de hermanos, somos hermanos pero yo no te quiero de esa forma!, ¡haaaaaaaa!- grito envy confundido revolviéndose sus cabellos verdes

El asesino perdió la paciencia y empezó a atacar a envy, el asesino tenia la ventaja de poder usar al hielo a su antojo pero envy no se quedaba a tras, él podía convertirse en lo que quisiera, si podía convertirse en un dragón quizás podría ganar pero….no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, usar tanto poder significaría la muerte para el, lust trataba de salir de salir de esa trama de hielo, envy transformo sus manos en garras y ataco al asesino de hielo, entre tanto atacar logro lastimarlo, lust miraba con temor como envy se sacrificaba por ella, el asesino la lastimo haciendo que envy se distrajera y le diera la espalda

-no le des la espalda al enemigo….-susurro el asesino de hielo

Fue tarde para darse cuenta…..una lanza de hielo ya lo había atravesado, envy escupió hizo una mueca de dolor y escupió mucha sangre, el asesino movió la lanza un poco haciendo gritar a envy de dolor, lo lanzo a la pared de hielo junto a lust quien gritaba angustiada su nombre, el asesino preparo otra lanza y miro a lust expresándole los deseos de que tenia de matarla, ella solo pudo estremecerse de miedo y mirar a envy….si existía un dios….por favor que salvara a envy pedía ella una y otra ves en su mente

-ahora te iras al infierno junto a el…..te matare- le dijo con voz fría el asesino caminando lentamente hacia ella- lust cerro sus ojos…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA BASTARDO!- grito envy levantándose mientras un aura negra aparecía a su alrededor, estaba decidido a usar su máximo poder por salvarla…lust abrió los ojos y miro la aura negra de el – lust….te amo. –le confeso

-envy….- susurro ella feliz pero esa aura solo significaba una cosas

-adiós lust….-le murmuro con cariño poniéndose frente a ella dándole la espalda

-¡d-detente!...!NO!- grito ella al entender lo que planeaba, fue demasiado tarde para detenerlo

Envy grito furioso mientras su cuerpo se deformaba, iba creciendo poco a poco, el asesino no podía creerlo, ese era le verdadero poder de un homúnculo, lust trataba de detener a envy pero era inútil, el cuerpo de el adquirió escamas de color violeta, era una bestia enorme, los ojos del dragón brillaban con furia, sus colmillos eran grandes y filosos, envy dio un rugido furioso y miro al asesino….el dragón abrió su boca y de ella salió una bola de fuego enorme, con todas sus fuerzas se la lanzo al asesino destruyendo gran parte del castillo…..de el asesino solo quedaron las cenizas, envy lentamente volvió a su forma normal y cayo al suelo, lust grito su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, transformo sus uñas en filosas garras e hizo trisas el hielo, lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia envy sin importarle estar herida y sangrante

-¡despierta envy!- le grito ella acariciándole la cara con la esperanza de verlo abrir sus ojos- por favor, gracias a ti estoy viva envy, no puedes morirte…. ¡sin saber lo que siento por ti!- le grito llorando sonrojada- no me dejes sola….no me abandones…si te vas quiero irme contigo….iré por ti aunque tenga que ir al mismo infierno a buscarte ya que no puedo dejar ir al hombre que amo- le dijo lust besando los labios de envy, se acostó en su pecho esperando su hora de morir, pro lo menos dejaría esta vida junto a el….

CON ED****

Iban corriendo por los pasillos, Edward se detuvo al escuchar una explosión, al parecer había sido envy, greed bajo la mirada dolido, si esa explosión había sido echa por envy….el ya debería haber…., no quiso terminar al oración debido al dolor que sentía, los cuatro no esperaron mas y siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron al ultimo piso de el castillo, el núcleo de todo o mejor dicho en donde padre mataba y sacrificaba a quien se le dará la gana, Ed miro a roy y los dos empezaron a atacar con todas sus fuerzas la enorme puerta junto a alphonse, en las escaleras del castillo se empezaron a oír muchos pasos, greed se dio cuanta de esto

-¡ya vienen los asesinos! ¡Deben apurarse yo me quedare aquí afuera!- le grito greed sonriendo divertido

-te mataran- le dijo roy molesto por sus palabras

-no me importa morir ya que no tengo nada mas que perder….envy y lust eran lo mas preciado que tenia y ahora ellos….están muertos- dijo con sonriendo tristemente- si mi vida se acaba aquí….moriré feliz sabiendo que ellos me esperan a otro lado.

-greed- susurro alphonse

Greed se alejó de allí para esperar a los asesinos, Edward, roy y alphonse supieron que no había nada mas que hacer, esa era la decisión de él y nadie más, empezaron a golpear las puertas, roy lanzo sus fuertes llamas, Edward y alphonse transmutaban cualquier cosa a su alcance para poder derribar la puerta, hasta que esta cayo al suelo rápidamente levantando polvo, entraron….y lo que vieron pareció el infierno, habían muchos cuerpos muertos por todas partes, la sangre estaba por todas partes, hasta en las paredes y en el centro de la habitación un triangulo, winry, mei y riza estaban allí, en el techo había un gran hoyo por donde entraba la mitad de la luna, los tres chicos corrieron al triangulo, winry y ellas no podían moverse, se sentían débiles y heridas ya que si intentaban moverse una descarga eléctrica las dañaba, Ed todo el rostro de winry con mucho cuidado, la llamo muchas veces pero ella no abría sus ojos, roy intentaba despertar a riza desesperadamente, alphonse miraba a mei con tristeza….por su culpa ella estaba así de herida, había sido un error entrometerla en todo esto, winry lentamente fue abriendo sus azulados ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Edward frente a ella, las lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos

-Ed….-susurro débilmente

-si, winry, soy yo….he venido por ti- le dijo el suavemente y ella rompió en llanto, riza y mei también abrían sus ojos

-¡riza! – exclamo roy feliz, ella al verlo no pudo contener una radiante sonrisa

-sabia…que vendrías por mi…- le dijo ella feliz y el beso su frente sutilmente tratando de no herirla

-al-sama….¡lo extrañe tanto!- grito en llantos mei

-mei….por mi culpa tu estas así de herida- le dijo a mei – seria mejor si no me hubieras conocido

-¡eres un idiota!...cuando salga de aquí quiero que lo repitas para golpearte- le dijo mei dulcemente y alphonse se arrepintió de sus palabras

Unos aplausos se escucharon en todo el lugar, la gran puerta se cerró rápidamente, unas risas se hicieron oír, Edward trato de encontrar al dueño, roy se puso frente a riza para protegerla con su propio cuerpo, al hizo lo mismo, de las sombras salió padre….edward lo miro con odio, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre pero no era la del si no de inocentes personas que no tenían que ver en todo esto, padre sonrió maliciosamente, era el momento….ya no esperaría mas, esas tres bellas rosas morirían, era su oportunidad para volver a ver a trisha

-maldito….te mataremos si no las dejas ir- le advirtió Edward

-ya es demasiado tarde…la luz de la luna ya esta aquí- murmuro padre riendo alegre- ¡las almas de esas tres rosa….ME PERTENECEN! –grito como un desquiciado

Roy, ed y alphonse miraron el techo, la luz de la luna los ilumino, unos brazos negros los alejaron de ellas para que no interfirieran en los planes de padre, el circulo brillo y desde el cielo cayo un rayo negro, ellas gritaron de dolor…..padre empezó a reír…..ellos trataron de escapar e ir a ayudarlas pero no podían

_´´las rosas son sacrificadas con el propósito de hacer un ritual….puede ser de pecado y pureza, el de pureza puede purificar almas pero…. el de pecado consiste en entregarle la rosa al diablo y ser un demonio completo, pero para hacer estos rituales se necesitan 2 rosas especiales, la que simboliza el cielo celeste y la que simboliza el sol dorado…..y por ultimo la rosa negra´´_

Las almas fueron quitadas de sus cuerpos….

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00*

Dejen rebiews n_n , bueno espero que les haya gustado n_n, bueno me despido! :) .


End file.
